Forbidden Love
by Bloody Angel From Hell
Summary: Jung Yunho, sesosok Bianco Aloto bersayap putih bak malaikat. Kim Jaejoong seorang manusia biasa. Bisakah kedua makhluk beda dunia ini mendobrak segala batasan yang ada? Yunho, Pervert! Jaejoong, Innocent! Hhmm, sepertinya susah... Tapi takdir bisa berkata lain... YAOI! BoyxBoy! MalexMale! Yunjae is REAL! DLDR! Mohon di RnR... Gomawo.../CHAP 4 AKHIRNYA UPDATE!/
1. Chapter 1

**Choi Kyo Joon Present :**

**Forbidden Love**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, YAOI, Fantasy, Nyerempet Rated M (Nantiii)**

**.**

**.**

**Length : 1 / ?**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Main Cast :**

**Jung Yunho 'DBSK'**

** Kim Jaejoong 'DBSK'**

**Siwon 'Super Junior'**

**.  
**

**Other Cast :**

**Other member of DBSK a.k.a Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin**

**Ryeowook 'Super Junior'**

**Yesung 'Super Junior'**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Rating :  
**

**T  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Warning !**

Fantasy, Yaoi!, BoyxBoy, MalexMale, Shounen-ai, Diluar Nalar, Bakal Nyerempet Rated M, Membutuhkan Imajinasi.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer :  
Mereka Milik Tuhan, Orang Tua Mereka, Agensi Masing – Masing Dan Para Fans.  
Tak Lupa Juga Jung Yunho Milik Kim Jaejoong Serta Kim Jaejoong Milik Jung Yunho. #MUTLAK! *KetukPalu*  
(Intinya, Mereka Bukan Punya Saya… T,T)**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Don't Like,? Don't Read!  
I Already Warn You Guys...  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Gak Banyak Bacot Bin Cing Cong, HAPPY READING... \(^O^)/  
**

** ++_Forbidden Love_++**

**_Author POV_**

Manusia, hewan dan tumbuhan. Mungkin hanya tiga jenis makhluk tersebut yang sering terlintas dalam benak kita jika suatu ketika kita mendapat pertanyaan, "Apa sajakah makhluk hidup yang hidup di dunia ini?" Benar begitu bukan?

Tapi faktanya, masih ada makhluk – makhluk hidup lain yang juga hidup di dunia ini selain tiga tersebut diatas. Bianco Aloto. Sosok makhluk hidup dengan bentuk fisik yang hampir menyerupai manusia. Tapi tentu ada beberapa hal yang membedakan antara bangsa kita (manusia) dengan bangsa mereka.

Bianco Aloto, sosok dengan fisik menyerupai manusia dan memiliki sayap putih bersih yang terdapat di belakang punggung mereka. Dan mereka tidak tinggal di bumi ini. Melainkan di sebuah negeri yang tak akan pernah bisa kita kunjungi. Aloto World. Sebuah negeri dimana seluruh Bianco Aloto dari seluruh penjuru dunia bertempat tinggal. Dan Aloto World terletak beribu-ribu meter diatas permukaan laut yang ada di bumi ini. Di langit kah? Molla...

Tapi tunggu dulu, bukan hanya bangsa Bianco Aloto yang juga hidup di dunia ini. Masih ada bangsa Blackdarc yang juga menghuni dunia ini. Secara kasat mata, mereka pun tak jauh berbeda dengan manusia seperti halnya Bianco Aloto. Tidak seperti Bianco Aloto, bangsa Blackdarc adalah bangsa yang haus darah. Mereka seringkali memangsa kaum Bianco Aloto demi mendapatkan kehidupan kekal seperti yang telah dilakukan oleh Losimos, King of Blackdarc. Entah sudah berapa jiwa Bianco Aloto yang hilang ditangannya.

Meskipun mereka hidup bermusuhan, ada satu hal yang menjadi persamaan bagi keduanya. Sama halnya dengan Bianco Aloto, kaum Blackdarc pun memiliki sayap. Namun tidak seperti sayap Bianco Aloto yang berwarna putih bersih bagaikan salju, sayap yang dimiliki oleh kaum Blackdarc berwarna hitam pekat.

**++_Forbidden Love_++**

Entah sudah berapa kalinya yunho pergi ke dunia manusia walaupun ia tahu jika bangsa 'Bianco Aloto' sepertinya telah dilarang untuk menjejakkan kaki mereka di bumi kecuali jika mereka mendapatkan sebuah misi dari sang penguasa. Tapi bagi Yunho dunia manusia adalah sebuah dunia yang selalu membuatnya tertarik dan membuatnya mengabaikan larangan tersebut.

Namun nampaknya kali ini pendaratannya tidak cukup sempurna. Tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah dan hal tersebut membuat sayapnya terluka. Yunho meringis kecil saat mengetahui tubuhnya terluka. Beruntung saat ini telah larut malam. Sehingga tak ada satu orang pun yang melihatnya terjatuh dari langit. Yunho memejamkan kedua mata indahnya bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan sayap putih bersihnya yang teluka. Dan begitu ia membuka mata, sayap tersebut telah tersembunyi dengan sempurna di balik punggungnya.

Yunho mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Ternyata ia terjatuh di depan sebuah rumah megah berarsitektur klasik. Yunho menatap kagum bangunan yang ada dihadapannya tanpa berkedip sedetikpun. Ini adalah salah satu bangunan terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Ia mencoba untuk bangun dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Namun tiba – tiba langkahnya terhenti saat ia belum sepenuhnya beranjak dari tempatnya semula.

"Siapa disana?" terdengar suara seseorang dari depan pintu masuk.

"..." alih – alih menjawab, Yunho justru terdiam memandangi siluet seorang anak manusia yang kini berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan balutan sebuah jaket bulu putih tebal.

**_Jaejoong POV_**

Aku sedang sibuk membaca majalah sembari meminum teh hangat. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 pagi, tapi aku masih belum bisa memejamkan mataku. Haahh... penyakit insomnia memang telah menderaku semenjak aku masih kecil. Dan aku baru bisa terlelap tidur disaat semua orang telah terbangun untuk memulai aktivitas mereka. Sungguh ironis memang... tapi itulah faktanya.. dan ini benar-benar menyusahkanku yang harus masuk kuliah dengan jadwal pagi.

**DUAAAGGHH...**

Astaga... Suara apa itu? Kenapa bisa ada suara berdebam seperti itu? Tunggu! Suara itu sepertinya berasal dari halaman rumahku. Tapi.. siapa yang ada di halaman tengah malam seperti ini? Entahlah. Lebih baik aku keluar dan mengeceknya langsung. Siapa tahu itu maling?

**++_Forbidden Love_++**

"Siapa disana?" ujarku saat aku telah berada di depan pintu utama rumahku.

"..." tak ada jawaban.

Tapi sepertinya ada seseorang disana. Tidak terlalu jelas sih.. tapi mungkin lebih baik aku hampiri saja. Astaga...! Ada seorang namja yang terduduk di halaman rumahku. Dan dia... tidak memakai baju...! Oh Tuhan... Apakah dia tidak waras? Cuaca malam ini sangat dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Tapi kenapa dia hanya memakai celana panjang berwarna putih? Apa dia tidak kedinginan?

"Eumm.. Siapa kau?" tanyaku kepadanya yang tertunduk. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan balas menatapku.

**DEG~**

Astaga... Matanya.. Sangat indah...

Dia terus menatapku dengan pandangan matanya yang tajam bak musang dan tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya. Tunggu.. sepertinya ada bercak darah di balik punggungnya... Oh tuhan... ternyata dia terluka...

"Astaga.. Kau terluka? Tunggu sebentar.. Aku akan mengambilkan kotak P3K dan mengobati lukamu." Aku segera berlari menuju rumahku dan kembali dengan membawa kotak P3K yang akan aku gunakan untuk mengobati lukanya.

Aku mulai mengambil kapas bersih dan ku lumuri dengan alkohol untuk membersihkan lukanya yang cukup lebar. Tapi dia masih saja tidak bergeming. Meringis kesakitan pun tidak. Tsk, Apa ini sama sekali tidak sakit? Hebat sekali orang ini.

Lukanya telah selesai aku bersihkan. Sekarang saatnya aku memasangkan perban. Tapi tunggu... Kemana perbannya? Kenapa tidak ada di dalam kotak P3K? Oh, shit... Aku lupa... perban itu masih tertinggal di dalam rumah.

"Chakkaman. Aku akan mengambilkan perban ke dalam. Apa kau mau ikut masuk?" tawarku kepadanya.

Tapi ternyata dia masih saja terdiam seribu bahasa. Tsk, apa kau bisu eoh?! Sombong sekali... Aku pun membalikkan badanku dan segera beranjak masuk kembali ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil perban. Tapi saat aku mencapai pintu masuk, aku menolehkan kepalaku dan melihat kearah namja tersebut. But, hei...! Kemana dia?! Kenapa dia bisa tiba – tiba menghilang dari sana? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru halaman. Tapi tak ada tanda - tanda keberadaan pria tersebut. Tsk.. Aku jadi merinding.. Apa jangan – jangan dia hantu? Kyaa... ! tidaaak... ! lebih baik aku masuk sebelum dia mengejarku..

**_Jaejoong POV End_**

**++_Forbidden Love_++**

**_Yunho POV_**

"Siapa disana?" terdengar sebuah suara dari depan pintu masuk bangunan ini. Mungkinkah ia sang pemilik rumah? Entah.. yang pasti saat ini orang tersebut sedang berjalan menghampiriku. Sepertinya dia namja. Tapi... mengapa jantungku justru berdetak dengan sangat cepat? Aku menundukkan wajahku dan mencengkeram dada kiriku. Tsk, jantung bodoh...! mengapa kau berdetak seperti ini?

"Eumm.. Siapa kau?" aku mengangkat kepalaku saat mendengar suaranya yang saat ini telah berdiri tepat disampingku.

**DEG~**

Ada apa lagi ini...? Jantungku serasa berhenti saat mata musangku menatap lurus pada manic coklat muda miliknya. Oh, shiit.. Demi Tuhan sang penguasa Aloto World... Dia sungguh cantik... dan manic coklat muda itu telah membuatku terbius tanpa sanggup berkata-kata.

"Astaga.. Kau terluka? Tunggu sebentar.. Aku akan mengambilkan kotak P3K dan mengobati lukamu."

A-apa? Luka?

Oh yeah... wajah cantiknya telah membuaiku hingga membuatku lupa dengan punggungku yang terluka. Tsk.. ingin sekali rasanya aku tertawa dengan kebodohanku ini. Tapi belum sempat aku melakukannya, namja itu telah berlari kembali ke arahku dengan membawa sebuah kotak yang... apa tadi namanya? P3K? Kotak apa itu? Setelah sekian lama aku mengunjungi bumi, belum pernah sekalipun aku mendengar nama "P3K". Apa itu kotak yang berisikan makanan?

Aah, ternyata dugaanku salah. Kotak itu sama sekali tak berisi makanan. Hanya ada beberapa botol yang berisikan cairan bermacam-macam dan juga sebuah benda yang sangat tipis. Jika aku tak salah ingat, benda itu bernama... Err... kapas? Entahlah... Aku lupa...

Dia mengambil beberapa helai benda bernama kapas tersebut dan melumurinya dengan sebuah cairan berwarna bening dengan tulisan 'alkohol'. Tsk.. cairan apa lagi ini? Kenapa dia menggunakannya untuk membersihkan punggungku? Ah, aku tahu...! pasti cairan ini yang biasa digunakan oleh manusia untuk mengobati luka... Ya, pasti begitu...

"Chakkaman. Aku akan mengambilkan perban ke dalam. Apa kau mau ikut masuk?"

Oh, sial... Lagi-lagi mulutku terkunci dan tak sanggup berkata-kata.. Entahlah, pandangan matanya yang teduh telah sanggup membuatku terbuai. Dan saat ini ia telah berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya. Lebih baik aku pergi saja. Aku tidak mau membuatnya repot hanya karena goresan di punggungku yang sama sekali tak terasa perih ataupun sakit. Aku segera berdiri dan kemudian naik ke atas sebuah pohon yang bisa aku lakukan hanya dalam satu detik. Tsk, aku hebat bukan? ^^

Aku masih tetap mengawasi langkahnya yang kini telah sampai di depan pintu masuk menuju rumahnya. Namja cantik itu nampak menolehkan kepalanya. Mungkin ia ingin melihat wajah tampanku... Ouch, dia nampak terkejut sekali saat mengetahui aku sudah tak ada disana. Maafkan aku cantik.. tapi aku tak ingin mengganggumu lebih banyak lagi. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia telah memasuki rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Tsk, apa aku telah membuatnya takut? Entahlah.. lebih baik aku segera kembali ke Aloto World. Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi, cantik...

**++_Forbidden Love_++**

Aku membentangkan sayap putihku yang sempat terluka akibat pendaratanku yang tidak sempurna. Dan sempat diobati juga oleh namja berparas cantik itu, tapi tanpa diobati pun luka-luka ditubuhku akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Ya, itu memang salah satu keistimewaan kami sebagai Bianco Aloto. Kami tak perlu bersusah-payah berobat hanya untuk menyembuhkan luka seperti bangsa manusia.

Aah, gerbang menuju Aloto World akhirnya terlihat juga.. Semoga kali ini tak ada yang tahu jika aku mengunjungi dunia manusia lagi. Jika sampai ada yang tahu, bisa tamat riwayatku sebagai Bianco Aloto tertampan, tersexy, terhot, termanly, termacho dan terkeren… *Sempat"nya narsis... -_-"

Aku terbang sedikit menukik untuk mendarat. Dan akhirnya kali ini pendaratanku sempurna tanpa menghasilkan luka seperti tadi. Aku segera berjalan menuju rumahku yang ada di dekat gerbang masuk. Aloto World masih terlihat sepi. Sama halnya dengan dunia manusia yang baru saja aku kunjungi tadi.

**Cklek~**

Aku membuka pintu rumahku. Sepi... Syukurlah.. Sepertinya hyung dan dongsaengku masih terlelap. Aku segera berjalan menuju kamarku dengan langkah santai.

**Cklek~**

Aku kembali membuka sebuah pintu yang merupakan pintu kamarku. Oh tidak... Lagi-lagi bocah itu tidur di kamarku..

"Wookie-aah... Ireona...!" aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh adik sepupuku yang tidur diranjangku tanpa izin.

"Eungh... Ada apa...?"

"Wookie-aah...! Ireona...! Aku mau istirahat...!"

"Aigo... Aku masih mengantuk hyung... Kau tidur saja di kamarku..." namja bertubuh pendek itu justru menarik selimut tebal milikku dan kembali terlelap. Tsk, benar-benar menyebalkan memiliki dongsaeng sepertinya.

"Yaakh...! Phalli...!" well, emosiku sudah habis... Tanpa basa-basi, aku segera menarik selimutku hingga membuatnya terjatuh dari ranjang.

"Aaaw, appo hyung..." dia nampak mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terbentur lantai. Haha, rasakan...! "Aiish... Kau itu sungguh menyebalkan sekali hyung...! Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan dongsaengmu yang manis dan imut ini?"

"Cih... imut? Dari sudut mana kau terlihat imut?" ingin sekali rasanya aku tertawa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sedang kesal itu.

"Huh... kau itu benar-benar hyung yang tak berperasaan..!" aigo... dongsaengku yang satu ini gemar sekali merajuk. Padahal sudah jelas ini juga salahnya.

"Dan kau dongsaeng yang menyebalkan... Kenapa kau tidur disini, eoh? Kau kan sudah punya kamar sendiri...!"

"Yaakh...! Ada apa ini?! Kenapa kalian ribut sekali...?" terdengar sebuah suara dari depan pintu kamarku.

"Yoochun hyung...! Lihatlah kelakuan dongsaengmu ini... Dia tadi menarik tubuhku hingga aku terjatuh dari ranjang..." Tsk, bocah ini... lagi-lagi dia mengadu pada Yoochun hyung.

"Itu karena dia yang tidur tanpa izin dikamarku..." jawabku datar.

"Salahmu sendiri yang belum pulang sampai tengah malam seperti ini.. Hmm.. Biar kutebak... kau pasti mengunjungi dunia manusia lagi kan?" tebak ryeowook.

JDEEERR !

Shiit... Kenapa bocah ini bisa tahu?

"Yunho.. Apakah itu benar?" kali ini Yoochun hyung yang bertanya langsung padaku. Dan sungguh, ini benar-benar membuat keringat dinginku keluar. Apa yang harus aku katakan?

"Yunho... Aku bertanya padamu... Apa kau benar mengunjungi dunia manusia lagi?" selidik Yoochun.

"Eum..." aku hanya sanggup mengangguk lemah.

"Aaah... Hyung nappeun...! Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?!" Ryeowook beranjak bangun dan mengguncang-guncangkan lenganku sementara Yoochun hyung justru tertawa melihatnya.

Apa ini tidak salah? Yoochun hyung sering sekali memarahiku yang selalu berkunjung ke dunia manusia pada malam hari. Tapi sekarang dia justru tertawa... Tsk, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres...

"Wookie, sudahlah.. Nanti kau juga akan bisa melihat dan merasakan kehidupan para manusia di bumi..." ucap Yoochun hyung dengan santai tapi sanggup membuat seluruh otot-otot syarafku terkejut.

"Mwo?! Apa maksudmu hyung?" ujarku dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

Yoochun hyung tertawa kecil saat melihat keterkejutanku dan Ryeowook atas ucapannya. "Ya, penguasa Aloto World mengijinkan kita bertiga untuk hidup dan tinggal di bumi untuk sementara waktu."

"Yoochun hyung... Kau serius kan?!" tanya Ryeowook yang masih tak percaya dan dijawab dengan sebuah senyuman serta anggukan kepala dari Yoochun hyung. "Whooaahh... Ini hebaat...! Yeaay...! Akhirnya aku bisa mengunjungi dunia manusia...!" Tsk, polos sekali bocah ini. Dia sampai meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Tapi... Mana mungkin sang penguasa memberikan izin untuk tinggal di bumi dengan semudah itu... Apa sang penguasa memberikan sebuah tugas yang harus kita selesaikan selama di bumi?" tanya Ryeowook yang mulai kembali kesadarannya.

"Waah, ternyata kau cukup pintar... Tapi mengapa levelmu masih tidak meningkat?" godaku.

"Hyuung... Kau meledekku?" Ryeowook nampak mempoutkan bibirnya hingga membuatku terkekeh geli, karena tingkah aegyonya membuatku gemas.

"Ahaha, aku hanya bercanda..." aku mengacak-acak rambut dongsaengku dan merangkulnya. "Lalu, apa tugas yang harus kita selesaikan hyung?" tanyaku pada Yoochun hyung.

"Kita harus mencari permata edelstene." Ujar Yoochun hyung yang kini telah terduduk di ranjangku.

"Mwo? Permata edelstene? Permata apa itu?" Ryeowook nampak menggaruk kepalanya.

"Permata edelstene adalah permata yang akan membantu kita untuk melenyapkan Losimos, the King of BlackDrac. Kau tahu kan jika selama ini bangsa BlackDarc sering memangsa bangsa kita? Entah sudah berapa banyak jiwa Bianco Aloto yang melayang akibat ulah mereka yang menginginkan kehidupan kekal. Bukan tidak mungkin jika kita yang akan jadi mangsa mereka yang selanjutnya." Jelasku panjang lebar. Semoga saja dia dapat memahaminya.

"Hmm, jadi begitu... Lalu, kapan kita akan memulainya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Besok..." jawab Yoochun hyung santai.

"Mwo? Secepat itu?!" kaget Ryeowook.

"Ya... Lebih cepat lebih baik.. Dan mulai besok kita akan menjadi seorang mahasiswa di sebuah universitas yang ada di sebuah negara bernama... Err... Apa ya..? Ah iya, negara Korea...!" Jelas Yoochun hyung.

"Hmm, begitu.. Baiklah, sepertinya ini akan menarik.." aku menyeringai sambil menggosok kedua belah tanganku.

**.**

** .**

** .**

**.**

**#T_B_C#**

* * *

Penpic ini awalnya adalah karya Va dan pernah diposting ke suatu FP straight dan cast awalnya adalah U-Kiss, kemudian Va tidak menyelesaikan penpic ini sampai END.

Jadi, saya mengajak Va buat bekerja sama nyelesaiin FF ini. Dia akhirnya memberikan script FF ini dan meminta agar penpic ini diselesaikan.  
Akhirnya dibuatlah versi baru, yaitu versi 2min dan pernah dipublish di SHF.

Untuk Versi 2min, sedikit banyak yg berbeda dari versi asli(U-Kiss)... Sedangkan versi Yunjae juga demikian... ^^

* * *

Balasan review untuk '**100 LETTERS** **FROM YOU**'.

~Babycuttie : **Iya... T,T Saya juga gak tega... Tapi biarlah Jaejoong tersiksa sekali"... Nyahahahahaaa XD *KetawaNista*  
Penasaran lanjutannya,? Ditunggu ya sekuelnya... Gomawo sudah mereview, jangan lupa review untuk sekuelnya ya... ^^**

~Vea : **Setelah saya baca ulang, ternyata memang 'mengganggu'... Akhirnya saya hapus aja... -_-"  
Maaf jika feel kamu lenyap tiba" ya... *Bow* ****Gomawo sudah mereview**, **jangan lupa review untuk sekuelnya ya... ^^**

~YunYunJae : **Tenang aja, sekuel akan segera menyusul kok... :)  
********Gomawo sudah mereview**, **jangan lupa review untuk sekuelnya ya... ^^**

~Shim Shia : **Hahahaaa... Terima kasih supportnya... :D  
Ini penpic yg lain, dan bukan Angst melainkan Fantasy... Mohon reviewnya untuk penpic ini... :)  
****Gomawo sudah mereview**, **jangan lupa review untuk sekuelnya ya... ^^**

~Nara-Chan : **Terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya... :) ****Gomawo sudah mereview**, **jangan lupa review untuk sekuelnya ya... ^^**

~YunYunBoo : **Iya, gado" gitu... T,T ****Gomawo sudah mereview**, **jangan lupa review untuk sekuelnya ya... ^^**

~js-ie : **Nyahahahahahahaaa XD Maap jika dirimu tertipu... Itu emang pengumuman buat sekuelnya... :)  
Jleb banget ya nih penpic,? O.O Kyo juga gak kebayang kalo jadi Jaejoong, pasti derita batin tingkat dewa... T.T  
****Gomawo sudah mereview**, **jangan lupa review untuk sekuelnya ya... ^^**

~yi yeong hye : **Wkwkwkwkwk Jangan tunjuk" Yunho, ntar digigit Jaejoong loh... XD *DibakarJaejoong*  
Happy end,? Hhmmm, liat aja yah di sekuelnya... :P  
********Gomawo sudah mereview**, **jangan lupa review untuk sekuelnya ya... ^^**

~KishiZhera : **Terima kasih banyak... Karyamu juga daebak kok... :D  
********Gomawo sudah mereview**, **jangan lupa review untuk sekuelnya ya... ^^  
**

~IinInayah : **Gomawo sudah mereview**, **jangan lupa review untuk sekuelnya ya... ^^**

* * *

Sekian dari Kyo, ditunggu chap 2-nya ya...  
Mohon Kritik dan Sarannya ya reader, supaya jadi penyemangat Kyo dalam membuat penpic... ^^

Mohon di REVIEW... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Choi Kyo Joon Present :**

**Forbidden Love**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, YAOI, Fantasy, Nyerempet Rated M (Nantiii)**

**.**

**.**

**Length : 2 / ?**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Main Cast :**

**Jung Yunho 'DBSK'**

** Kim Jaejoong 'DBSK'**

**Siwon 'Super Junior'**

**.  
**

**Other Cast :**

**Other member of DBSK a.k.a Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin**

**Ryeowook 'Super Junior'**

**Yesung 'Super Junior'**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Rating :  
**

**T  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Warning !**

**Fantasy, Yaoi!, BoyxBoy, MalexMale, Shounen-ai, Diluar Nalar, Bakal Nyerempet Rated M, Membutuhkan Imajinasi, Alurnya Lambat Loh(Namanya Juga Fantasy Romance).**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer :  
Mereka Milik Tuhan, Orang Tua Mereka, Agensi Masing – Masing Dan Para Fans.  
Tak Lupa Juga Jung Yunho Milik Kim Jaejoong Serta Kim Jaejoong Milik Jung Yunho. #MUTLAK! *KetukPalu*  
(Intinya, Mereka Bukan Punya Saya… T,T)**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Don't Like,? Don't Read!  
I Already Warn You Guys...  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Notice : **Maaf, untuk Junsu di chap satu, saya ganti menjadi Yoochun, karena sama" mesum & dewasa kayak yunho…  
Kalo Junsu kan polos dan kekanakan, kayaknya timpang banget, jadi biar Yunho ada temennya gituu... Wkwkwkwkwk *Ditendang Yoosu*  
Jadi untuk chap" selanjutnya adalah : **Yoochun(Bianco Aloto dan hyung Yunho)** & **Junsu (Manusia dan sahabat Jaejoong)**, dan di chap satu sudah saya edit kok semuanya. Gomawo dan Mianhae atas ketidak nyamanan ini. *Bow*

.

.

******Gak Banyak Bacot Bin Cing Cong Lagi, HAPPY READING... \(^O^)/**

**++_Forbidden Love_++ **

**.  
**

**_Author POV_**

Tok Tok Tok…

"Joongie-aah…! Ireona…!" terdengar suara seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kamar seorang namja yang hingga kini masih setia memejamkan matanya dan terlelap.

Tiga puluh menit sudah ia berdiri disana, namun nampaknya masih tak ada balasan dari penghuni kamar tersebut. Ia pun mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut lebih keras lagi berharap jika hal itu dapat membangunkannya.

"Yaakkh…! Ireona Joongie-aah…! Kau bisa terlambat nanti…!"

**Cklek~**

"Waeyo eomma? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu?" ujar seorang namja cantik yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar dengan rasa kantuk yang masih tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Aigo… Ini sudah pukul 09.30 …! Kau itu masuk kuliah atau tidak?!"

"MWO?! Kenapa eomma tidak membangunkanku sejak tadi?! Aaaarrgh…" Panik Jaejoong

**BLAM~**

Namja cantik bernama Jaejoong segera kembali memasuki kamarnya dan tanpa sadar membanting pintu kamarnya tepat di depan wajah ibunya yang tertegun memandang tingkah putra semata wayangnya.

**_Author POV End_**

**.  
**

**++_Forbidden Love_++ **

**.  
**

**_Jaejoong POV_**

Aiish, sial… Aku terlambat bangun lagi..!

Ini semua gara-gara insomnia sialan yang selalu menghantuiku setiap malam. Bayangkan saja, aku baru bisa terlelap saat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi! Wajar saja jika aku selalu terlambat untuk bangun setiap paginya.

Baiklah, aku sudah selesai mandi. Lebih baik aku segera berangkat. Kuliah pagi ini akan dimulai pukul 10.00 dan aku BELUM BERANGKAT…!

Hell Yeah.. aku segera menuruni beberapa anak tangga yang menghubungkan antara lantai dua dirumahku dengan lantai dasar dengan terburu-buru.

"Joongie, apa kau tidak sarapan dahulu nak?" ujar eomma yang menghentikan langkahku saat baru saja sampai di lantai dasar.

"Anio eomma, aku bisa terlambat… Aku minum susu saja ne?" aku segera menyeruput segelas susu hangat yang selalu disediakan oleh eomma.

"Pelan-pelan minumnya… kau bisa tersedak jika terburu-buru seperti itu." Ujar eomma lembut sembari mengelus pucuk kepalaku.

"Hhh… Ne eomma. Aku berangkat dulu. Annyeong… Chuup~" aku mengecup kilas pipi eomma dan segera berlari keluar rumah.

Jarak antara rumahku dengan kampus tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya 500 meter. Aku tidak bisa mengemudikan mobil, jadi lebih baik aku berlari saja. Melelahkan sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku terus berlari, berlari dan berlari hingga akhirnya aku tersandung tali sepatuku dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang yang berdiri dengan kokohnya di depan gerbang masuk menuju kampusku.

**BRUK~**

"Aaw…" Aku jatuh tersungkur dan menyebabkan sikutku terluka. "Aiish… Sial…!" umpatku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang namja bersuara bass yang kini telah berjongkok di hadapanku sembari membantuku membereskan perlengkapan melukis milikku yang berceceran.

"Aah, ne… Aku baik-baik sa…ja."

**DEG~**

Tubuhku mematung. Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak saat aku menatap kedua bilah mata musang indahnya yang bulat sempurna. Bibirnya yang berbentuk hati menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis. Dan sexy. Sedetik kemudian ia pun membantuku berdiri.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah." Ujar namja tersebut sebelum kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku menatap punggung kekarnya yang kokoh, perlahan menjauh dariku.

Mata itu.. Bukankah dia seorang namja yang semalam aku obati? Ya. Seorang namja tampan bertubuh ... ehem... atletis nan sexy yang hanya mengenakan sebuah celana panjang berwarna putih tanpa mengenakan pakaian ditengah malam yang dingin! Apakah dia juga mahasiswa disini? Tapi, kenapa aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya? Aah, molla. Lebih baik aku segera masuk. Sebelum Aran Kangsa datang. Lima menit lagi kelas akan dimulai...!

.

**++_Forbidden Love_++ **

**.  
**

Fiiuuh, akhirnya aku sampai juga di depan kelas. Tapi tunggu.. Kemana semua anak-anak? Apa mereka sudah ada didalam? Apakah Aran Kangsa sudah datang? Aiissh… gawaat… dia itu kan salah satu dosen yang menyebalkan… T.T

**Tok Tok Tok …**

"Annyeong haseyo … Maaf kangsa, saya terlambat." Ujarku begitu aku masuk ke dalam kelas.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dengan sangat dalam. Sungguh. Aku tak berani jika harus menatap wajah dosenku yang tak pernah bisa bersahabat dengan mahasiswa yang ia ajar.

"Aah, kau lagi rupanya.. Ya sudah.. Silakan duduk di tempatmu." Ujarnya yang sibuk mengatur letak kanvas tanpa menoleh sedetik pun kepadaku.

"Khamsahamnida kangsa.." ucapku yang segera berlari menuju tempat kosong di sebelah sahabatku, Junsu hyung.

"Joongie-aah.. Kenapa kau terlambat lagi?" bisik Junsu hyung begitu aku duduk disampingnya.

"Hhh, seperti biasa.. Apa aku sudah tertinggal materi hari ini?" tanyaku sembari mengeluarkan sebuah kanvas beserta cat minyak milikku.

"Aniyo. Kelas baru dimulai lima menit yang lalu." Sahut Junsu hyung

"Hffth, syukurlah…"

**_Jaejoong POV End_**

**.  
**

**++_Forbidden Love_++**

**. **

**_Author POV_**

**Tok..Tok..Tok..**

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang merupakan dosen di dalam kelas tersebut terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya dalam memberikan materi kepada seluruh mahasiswanya karena terdengar suara ketukan di pintu masuk. Dan sedetik kemudian, masuklah tiga orang namja berwajah tampan yang memasuki kelas tersebut.

Nampaknya pesona mereka bertiga telah membius seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ada didalam kelas tersebut. Mereka nampak terpaku menatap wajah ketiga sosok asing yang baru saja mereka temui. Oh, pengecualian untuk Jaejoong masih terlihat asyik dengan lukisannya. Sementara Junsu terlihat menatap ketiga namja tersebut dengan pandangan yang tajam.

"Omo…! Mereka bertiga tampan sekali..!" ujar salah seorang yeoja yang duduk di depan Jaejoong yang masih belum menyadari kedatangan ketiga sosok namja tampan yang kini berdiri di depan kelas.

"Tampan? Siapa yang tam….pan..?" ucapan Jaejoong tercekat saat manik coklat miliknya menangkap sebuah objek berupa tiga namja berparas tampan.

Tapi hanya satu namja yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Seorang namja yang telah dua kali ia temui. Dan namja itu pun kini tengah memandang lurus kepadanya dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang tersungging di bibir sexynya yang berbentuk hati.

**_Author POV End_**

**_Yunho POV_**

"Hyung… Siapa yang sedang kau pandangi?" ujar Ryeowook yang sontak membuyarkan pandanganku pada sosok namja cantik disana.

"Tidak ada. Hanya seseorang yang telah menolongku…" jawabku singkat dengan senyuman yang masih terkembang di bibirku.

"Menolongmu? Nuguya?" sambung Yoochun hyung yang ada disamping kananku.

"Aah, baiklah.. Silakan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing.." ujar seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku. Jika aku tak salah, ia pasti seorang dosen yang mengajar di kelas ini. Ya. Pasti begitu.

"Ne.. Annyeong haseyo yeorobun. Kim Ryeowook imnida. Senang bisa bertemu kalian. Semoga kita bisa menjadi sahabat baik…^^"

"Annyeong haseyo. Park Yoochun imnida." Kini giliran Yoochun hyung yang memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong… Jung Yunho imnida. Aku adalah sepupu dari mereka berdua.^^"

"Hmm, darimana asal kalian?" tanya sang dosen.

"Ooh, kami bertiga berasal dari Al... Hmmmpptt..." aku segera menyumpal bibir Ryeowook dengan tanganku saat ia hampir menyebutkan asal kami yang sesungguhnya.

"Aaah, ka-kami... Kami berasal dari... Err... Al... Alaska...! Ya... Kami dari Alaska... hehe.." sambungku asal dan segera melepaskan tanganku dari bibir Ryeowook. Sesungguhnya aku bahkan tak tahu apa itu 'Alaska'. Tapi, hanya itu yang terlintas dalam otakku. Jadi, mau bagaimana lagi? -_-

"Mwo?! Alaska?!" pekik sang dosen yang nampak terkejut.

"Ne..." jawabku dan Yoochun hyung bersamaan.

"Err.. Baiklah, kalian bisa duduk di kursi yang kosong." Ujar sang dosen dengan tatapan yang bingung dan tak percaya.

"Ne, Khamsahamnida kangsa." Ujar kami bersamaan.

Kami segera berjalan menuju sebuah kursi kosong yang berada tak jauh dari tempat duduk namja itu. Aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk dibelakangnya dengan Ryeowook disampingku. Sementara Yoochun hyung duduk disamping seorang namja dengan pandangan mata yang tajam disamping namja cantikku.

"Annyeong...^^" ujar Yoochun hyung kepada namja disampingnya.

"Hmm? Apa aku mengenalmu?" balasnya dengan nada datar.

"Aniyo... Maka dari itu aku menyapamu...^^ bolehkah aku mengenalmu, cantik?" ujar Yoochun hyung dengan senyum lebar hingga membuat mata sipitnya tenggelam diantara kedua pipinya.

"Yaakh...! Dasar tidak sopan..! Aku ini namja...!" pekik namja tersebut sembari memukul jidat Yoochun hyung yang lebarnya overdosis.

"Heump.. Bahahahaha..." aku dan Ryeowook tak kuasa menahan tawa saat melihat penolakan yang dilakukan oleh namja tersebut.

Sungguh, ini adalah pertama kalinya Yoochun hyung mendapatkan penolakan. Ditambah dengan bonus pukulan pula..! Tsk, sungguh membuat perutku terasa kaku... Hahaha.

Ryeowook masih terus tertawa hingga mengeluarkan air mata. Dan sontak, hal itu membuat Yoochun hyung menolehkan kepalanya kearah kami berdua dengan pandangan matanya yang tajam dan mematikan.

"Tertawalah selagi kalian bisa. Tunggu saja pembalasanku dirumah... Tak ada makan malam untuk kalian...!" ancam Yoochun Hyung kepada kami berdua dan nyatanya hal itu sukses untuk membuat kami berhenti menertawainya.

**++_Forbidden Love_++ **

"Baiklah, pertemuan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya. Selamat siang." Ujar sang dosen setelah selesai merapikan perlengkapan melukisnya.

"Selamat siang Kangsa." Jawabku dan seluruh mahasiswa bersamaan.

"Ayo kita ke kantin." Ujar Yoochun hyung begitu hanya kami bertiga yang ada di dalam kelas.

"Kantin? Apa itu?" Tanya Ryeowook polos.

**PLETAK~**

Sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras dariku berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Ryeowook.

"Aaw… Appo..! Kenapa kau harus memukulku?!" protesnya sembari mengusap-usap pucuk kepalanya.

"Hanya refleks..." ujarku dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Sudah sudah…! Kalian ini selalu saja berkelahi.." ujar Yoochun hyung seraya melerai kami berdua. " Ryeowook, kantin itu adalah sebuah tempat yang menjual makanan." Sambungnya.

"Whooah… Makanan hyung? Kalau begitu, kajja kita kesana…! Aku sudah lapar…!" ujarnya yang terlihat girang.

"Kajja.. Aku juga ingin merasakan makanan manusia." Ujarku seraya berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan diikuti dua saudaraku.

Kami berjalan beriringan melewati beberapa ruang kelas. Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata ada begitu banyak manusia yang menuntut ilmu mereka di universitas ini. Tapi, kenapa mereka semua nampak memandangi kami bertiga? Apakah ada yang aneh?

"Hyung... mereka semua kenapa memandangi kita terus-menerus?" bisik Ryeowook.

"Entahlah. Mungkin mereka terpesona melihat ketampananku?" jawab Yoochun hyung dengan penuh percaya diri.

Tsk, dia mulai membanggakan dirinya lagi.. Bukankah sudah jelas jika mereka semua mengagumiku? Wajahku tampan, tubuhku sempurna. Terlalu indah untuk ditolak. Bukan begitu, readers?

Mata musangku yang tajam dan jernih, hidungku yang mancung, bibirku yang berbentuk hati, rahangku yang tegas, otot bisepku yg kekar, dadaku yang bidang, absku yang indah dengan enam kotak keras yang menonjol disana, kakiku yang jenjang, tinggiku diatas rata-rata, postur tubuhku yang gagah dan ditutupi oleh kulit tan-ku yang eksotis. Tsk! Bukankah aku sempurna? *Readers jangan pada mimisan yak…^^*

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku saat kami melewati sebuah taman yang ada ditengah kampus. Dan gotcha..! aku melihatnya..! Namja cantik itu nampak terduduk dibawah rindangnya pepohonan. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah buku yang sering digunakan untuk membuat sketsa dengan tangan mungilnya yang juga menggenggam sebuah pensil kayu. Ia bahkan terlihat sangat cantik dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat serius seperti itu.

"Hyung...! Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo cepat jalan...!" ujar Ryeowook yang kini telah menggeret tubuhku.

"A-aku tidak jadi ikut kalian." Ucapku spontan.

"Hah? Wae? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau ingin makan makanan manusia?" tanya Yoochun hyung.

"Err... Yeah... T-tapi aku masih kenyang..."

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau ikut hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Eum..." Gumamku.

"Ya sudah.. Kalau begitu kami ke kantin dulu. Jika kau mencari kami, datang saja kesana." Ucap Yoochun hyung.

"Tentu hyung." Sahutku gembira.

"Baiklah. Pai pai hyung...!" Tsk, kenapa dia selalu saja bertingkah seperti anak TK? -_-

Setelah mereka benar-benar pergi, aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju namja cantik itu yang masih terduduk dibawah pohon. Well, sekarang hanya ada aku dan dia. Ya. Namja cantik yang pernah menolongku. Dan dia kini ada didepanku dengan tangannya yang masih terlihat sibuk menggambar sebuah sketsa diatas buku. Apa kira-kira yang sedang ia gambar?

Tanpa sadar, akupun berjalan mendekatinya. Astaga.. ternyata yang ia gambar adalah sesosok manusia dengan sebuah sayap yang membentang dengan kokoh dibalik punggungnya. Bukankah itu lebih mirip dengan bangsaku? Bangsa Bianco Aloto.

"Apa menurutmu di dunia ini ada makhluk seperti itu?" tanyaku kepadanya saat aku telah terduduk disampingnya.

"Aah… Kau rupanya…" Ia nampak terkejut sesaat sebelum kemudian tersenyum manis, "Entahlah.. Menurutmu?" sambungnya yang berbalik bertanya padaku.

"Hm..Mungkin saja mereka ada. Ada di sekitar kita dan menyembunyikan sayap-sayap mereka yang membentang indah." Jawabku sembari tersenyum.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan melupakan orang yang sudah mengobati luka ku" ucapku. Dan seulas senyum pun terukir di bibir manisnya.

"Ah.. Kukira kau sudah melupakannya. Hmm, Kim Jaejoong imnida." Ujarnya sembari mengajak bersalaman.

"Jung Yunho imnida. Dan kau sudah mengetahuinya bukan?" ujarku sembari membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Tentu saja...Kau kan sudah mengenalkan dirimu saat di kelas."

Baru saja aku hendak menanyakan sesuatu padanya, tapi aku menghentikannya saat melihat Yoochun hyung danRyeowook berlarian menuju ke arahku.

"Hyung…! Hhh.. Celaka….! Hhh…" Ucap Ryeowook dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal setelah berlari.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berlari-larian seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"BlackDarc… Hhh… Mereka… Mereka ada disini …! Hhh.." jawab Yoochun hyung dengan napas yang sama tersengalnya seperti Ryeowook.

"APA?! Ada BlackDarc disini?!" ujarku yang sangat terkejut saat mengetahui fakta bahwa ada kaum BlackDarc yang berkeliaran disini.

"Ne hyung. Mereka ada di taman belakang kampus." jawab Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat kita kesana..!" aku pun segera berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong yang nampak bingung dengan disusul oleh Ryeowook dan Yoochun hyung.

**_Yunho POV End_**

**.  
**

**++_Forbidden Love_++**

**.  
**

**_Author POV_**

Ketiga Bianco Aloto nampak menghentikan langkah mereka begitu sampai di taman belakang. Dan benar apa kata Ryeowok. Ada tiga sosok namja berpakaian serba hitam yang tengah berbaring diatas rerumputan. Dan tentunya mereka sudah tidak asing lagi dimata sang Bianco Aloto.

"Siwon..?" gumam Yunho saat mengenali figur namja bertubuh kekar yang terbaring diantara dua namja yang lain.

Sosok bernama Siwon itu pun nampak membuka matanya saat mendengar namanya disebut. "Aaah, Jung Yunho…!" bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan berjalan menghampiri ketiga lawan bicaranya diikuti dengan kedua namja lain yang merupakan saudaranya. "Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa semenjak pertarungan terakhir kita." Ujarnya sembari menyeringai kepada seorang namja bertubuh tegap bernama Jung Yunho.

"Mau apa kalian disini?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu..!" jawab seorang namja yang berkepala besar diantara kedua saudaranya.

"Apa kalian mau memangsa manusia disini, eoh?" kali ini ryeowook yang ikut angkat bicara.

"Yaakh…! Jangan asal tuduh kau..!" bentak namja bertubuh tinggi.

"Ssstt.. Tenanglah Changmin hyung.. Kau tak perlu emosi seperti itu." Ujar Siwon seraya menenangkan saudaranya yang bernama Changmin. "Kalian tak perlu khawatir.. Kami bertiga ada disini karena kami hanya ingin menikmati hidup sebagai manusia. Kau tahu? Kami sangat senang hidup seperti manusia." Sambungnya sembari menyeringai.

"Cih.. Begitukah?" cibir Yoochun.

"Ne…! Kalian sendiri mengapa bisa ada disini? Bukankah makhluk seperti kalian dilarang untuk menginjakkan kaki kalian di bumi?" Tanya seorang namja bernama Changmin. Dan dia adalah yang bertubuh paling tinggi diantara kedua saudaranya.

"Hmm, biar kutebak..." Siwon kembali melangkahkan kakinya hingga berada di hadapan Yunho. "Apakah... kalian sedang mencari permata edelstene?" tanyanya dengan menatap tajam ke arah Yunho.

Oh, Shit...! Bagaimana makhluk ini bisa tahu? Apakah mereka adalah BlackDarc yang ingin menghalau misi para Bianco Aloto?

Ketiga Bianco Aloto dan ketiga BlackDarc tersebut saling menatap tajam. Dan kini kornea mata keduanya nampak berubah. Kornea mata milik para Bianco Aloto kini telah berubah menjadi biru sedangkan kornea mata BlackDarc kini nampak merah bagaikan darah.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada sesosok namja lain yang mengintai mereka dibalik sebuah pohon. Ia nampak menyeringai saat mengetahui identitas dari keenam namja tersebut.

"Wow.. Sebuah kejutan yang menarik. Bianco Aloto dan BlackDarc yang berkumpul." Ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Hmm, kepada siapa aku harus berpihak? Bianco Aloto? Atau... BlackDarc? Tsk, molla." Namja tersebut pun segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Siwon, lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini sebelum taringku muncul dan mencabik-cabik kulit halus si kecil." Ujar Yesung sembari menyeringai saat menatap Ryeowook.

"Yaakh..! Sampai kiamat pun kau tak akan pernah bisa menyentuhku, makhluk sialan..!" bentak Ryeowook hingga urat lehernya terlihat.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat pergi.." kini Changmin terlihat menarik tubuh kedua saudaranya untuk segera menjauh dari tempat tersebut meskipun Siwon terlihat masih saja menatap tajam ke arah Yunho.

**_Author POV End_**

**.  
**

**++_Forbidden Love_++**

**.  
**

**_Siwon POV_**

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat pergi.." ujar Changmin hyung seraya menarik lenganku. Aku pun terpaksa melepaskan pandanganku terhadap Yunho dan mengikuti langkah kedua saudaraku untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Hhh... Tak kusangka.. ternyata mereka juga mencoba untuk berbaur dengan manusia." Ujar Changmin hyung sembari menendang beberapa kerikil.

"Kau benar hyung.. Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Bianco Aloto cantik nan mungil itu." Ucap Yesung sembari mengulum senyumnya.

"Maksudmu Ryeowook?" tanyaku.

"Eum..." menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Memang siapa lagi yang cantik diantara mereka bertiga, eoh? Apa Yunho terlihat cantik dimatamu? hahaha"

"Tsk... Kau ini... Apakah kau menyukainya hyung?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hmm? Nuguya?"

"Tentu saja Ryeowook...!"

"Aniyo...! A-aku tidak menyukainya...!"

"Tsk... Kau tak usah berbohong... Dari cara pandangmu padanya saja terlihat berbeda.." ujar Changmin hyung sembari menyikut Yesung hyung.

"Yaakh...! Aku tidak menyukainya...! Aku hanya kesal padanya.. Kalian ingat bukan jika dia pernah mengalahkanku di pertarungan yang lalu?" sangkalnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Ayolah hyung... Tak perlu menyangkal seperti itu.. Kau kira kami baru mengenalmu kemarin sore?" godaku. Tsk, aku memang senang sekali menggoda sepupuku yang satu ini. ^^

"Aarrgh... Terserah kalian saja lah...!" ia terlihat pasrah dan segera berlari memasuki mobil diikuti dengan Changmin hyung sementara aku masih berjalan dengan santai.

**Bruuk~**

Aku terkejut saat seseorang menabrak tubuhku dari arah belakang.

"Aaah, mianhae.. Aku tidak sengaja." Namja yang menabrakku nampak membungkuk kepadaku sebagai permintaan maafnya.

"Ne.. Tak apa." Ucapku. Sedetik kemudian namja itu pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku.

**DEG~**

Tuhan... Ada apa ini? Tubuhku... Kenapa terasa panas sekali saat menatap manik coklat muda milik namja itu?

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya ketika melihatku yang tak memberikan tanggapan.

Aarrggh.. Tubuhku serasa terbakar...! panas sekali... Aku meremas jari-jariku sendiri dan memejamkan mataku sejenak untuk menahan rasa terbakar yang aku rasakan. Namun ternyata itu semakin menambah rasa panas yang aku rasakan.

"Aahh..." pekiknya terkejut saat aku membuka mata. Aku tahu, ia pasti terkejut karena melihat kornea mataku yang kini menjadi merah.

"Siwon...! Cepatlah...!" samar-samar aku mendengar suara Changmin hyung memanggilku. Dan aku pun segera membalikkan badanku sebelum kemudian segera meninggalkan namja aneh yang telah membuat sekujur tubuhku serasa terbakar.

"Kau itu kenapa lama sekali, eoh?" tanya Yesung hyung yang duduk di bangku kemudi.

"M-mianhae hyung..." ujarku gugup saat memasuki mobil.

"Siapa namja itu? Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Changmin hyung.

"Entahlah.. Aku tidak mengenalnya hyung." Aku kembali menatap namja yang membuat tubuhku panas dari dalam mobil sebelum kemudian Yesung hyung mulai melajukan mobil meninggalkan area kampus.

**.**

**++_Forbidden Love_++**

**.**

"Baiklah.. Kita sampai..." ujar Yesung hyung begitu kami sampai di depan sebuah rumah minimalis yang telah kami huni selama enam bulan.

Ya, kami memang telah berada di bumi selama enam bulan terakhir. Tak ada halangan yang berarti ketika kami memutuskan untuk pindah ke bumi. Karena pada dasarnya bangsa kami memang diberi kebebasan untuk tinggal dimanapun. Entah itu di bumi, ataupun di Black World.

Aku berjalan memasuki rumah dan segera menghempaskan tubuhku diatas sofa.

"Siwon, ada apa denganmu? Semenjak di mobil, kau terlihat sangat murung." Tanya Changmin hyung sembari duduk disampingku.

"Aniyo.. Aku tidak apa-apa hyung." Ujarku sembari tersenyum.

"Ini... Minumlah..." Yesung hyung melemparkan sekaleng soda dingin kepadaku dan juga Changmin hyung sebelum kemudian ikut duduk bersama kami berdua. "Mungkin kau lelah?"

"Yaa, Mungkin..." aku membuka penutup kaleng soda tersebut dan segera menenggaknya.

"Aah, Siwon.. Tadi kau sempat menyinggung soal permata. Memang permata apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Yesung hyung.

"Permata edelstene?"

"Ya... Memang permata apa itu?"

"Memangnya kau tak tahu?" tanya Changmin hyung dan dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan oleh Yesung hyung. "Tsk... Apa kau tak pernah membaca buku terlarang?" sambungnya.

"Tentu saja tidak.."

"Aiish... Lalu selama ini apa saja yang kau lakukan selama di Black World? Kau tak pernah mengunjungi perpustakaan?"

"Tentu saja pernah...! Tapi aku tak pernah menyentuh buku terlarang... Bukankah kita dilarang untuk membacanya? Kudengar, hanya BlackDarc tertentu yang bisa membacanya.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku pernah membacanya hyung... Apa itu berarti aku bukan BlackDarc biasa?" tanyaku sembari menahan tawa.

"Berarti aku juga... Karena aku juga pernah membacanya." Timpal Changmin hyung ikut membanggakan dirinya.

"Yaakh...! Kalian curang..! Kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku saat membacanya?!" protes Yesung hyung seraya melemparkan kaleng kosong kepada kami.

"Tsk... Kau kan tak pernah memintanya hyung... Jadi mana kami tahu jika kau juga ingin ikut membaca.." jawabku sambil menghindari lemparannya.

"Aku juga ingin mengetahui isinya...! Jadi bisakah kalian jelaskan padaku?"

"Yeah... Baiklah... Permata yang dimaksud oleh Siwon adalah permata Edelstene. Penguasa Aloto World mengutus mereka mencari permata itu untuk memusnahkan BlackDarc." Jelas Jonghyun hyung.

"Mwo?! Jadi mereka juga ingin memusnahkan kita hyung?" tanya Yesung hyung yang nampak terkejut.

"Aniyo... Mereka hanya ingin memusnahkan penguasa kita, Losimos. Kau tahu sendiri kan hyung berapa banyak nyawa Bianco Aloto yang melayang ditangannya demi mendapatkan keabadian dan kekuatan? Apabila Bianco Aloto memiliki permata itu, dengan begitu mereka akan memusnahkan Losimos dengan mudah." Sambungku.

"Tapi... Mereka pasti tak akan bisa mendapatkan permata itu dengan mudah.. Aku yakin, Losimos pasti akan mengerahkan beberapa Black Hold (Pengikut setia Losimos) kesayangannya untuk menggagalkan mereka."

"Kau benar hyung... Losimos pasti akan semakin bengis." ujarku menerawang.

.

.

.

**#T.B.C#**

**.  
**

DOOORR ! Chap 2 udah di post nih... :)

Belum keliatan Rated M-nya yak? Pelan" dulu laaahh, bulan puasa iniii... Wkwkwkwkwk XD  
Disini emang belum 'Terlalu' keliatan dengan Lovey Dovey antara couple, karena masih pengenalan konfilk awal...

Coba bayangin Yunho shirtless/topless dengan otot" tercetak jelas di kulit tan-nya, trus pakai celana panjang putih dan dilengkapi sayap putih besar nan lembut layaknya malaikat beserta tatapan yang seduktif menggoda... *Q*  
Ngomong"... Wooooyy! Sapa yang ngeces tuh? Ada yg mimisan pula... O,O

* * *

Balasan review untuk '**Chap 1**'.

Bloody Evil From Heaven : **Iye ziii, gw tau ada typo... Mata gw kmaren tuh kayak di iket barbelnya Ade Rai... =,=  
Mangkanya maklum kalo ada typo... Heheheheee XD  
Eh, project yunjae lu mana?!** **Gw udah ngebangke nungguinnya... T,T *LemparLinggis*  
Trus katanya, bulan puasa ini lu mau bikin Angst****... -,-" Gw bukannya nangis baca Angst lu, eh malah gara" nungguin penpic lu... ==' Dosa apa saya tuhaaaann ! T.T *GegulinganDiJalan***

Jaejung Love : **Maaf, pas publish nih penpic kemaren**,** kyo udah ngantuk gak ketulungan...  
Jadi Kyo minta maaf kalau terganggu...** ***Bow***  
**Ehm, mau tau kelanjutannya****? Ditunggu ya chap" berikutnya dan jangan lupa untuk review lagi... :)**

Aoora : **Next partnya udah di publish nih, mohon reviewnya... :)**

Jung Hana Cassie :** Jiakakakakakaaa... XD Jujurnya chingu... Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca penpic ini... ^^  
**

Js-Ie :** Sekuelnya kapan" yak? *Ditendang* XD Maap, nih lagi sibuk pendaftaran ulang di kampus...  
Jadi gak sempet post mulu... T,T *AlasanJitu*  
Mohon reviewnya lagi... :)  
**

Yi Yeong Hye :** Ok, sekuelnya akan segera meluncur tahun depan kok... #Eh,?  
Hhhmm, Eonnie? Sejak kapan Kyo jadi Yeoja? O,O  
Terakhir kalo Kyo pipis tadi siang, bentuknya masih panjang kok... Jiakakakakakaaa XD *Dibakar*  
#Puasa woy puasaa! Bubar bubaarr! -,- Ok, mohon reviewnya lagi ya... :)  
**

Shim Minkyu :** Terima kasiihh... *Bow*  
Ho'oh, kelopak mata Kyo kemaren bawaan pengen amblas mulu pas publish nih penpic... Maap jikalau terganggu... *Bow* Ok, mohon reviewnya lagi ya... :)  
**

ReaRelf :** Hhhmm, tau tuh... Kyo aja bingung tuh... Wkwkwkwkwk XD Penasaran,? Tunggu aja chap" berikutnya... :)  
**

Reysa J :** Udah di UPDAAAAAATEEEE niiiihh... Ngomong" tuh caps jebol gara" ketindihan jidatnya Yoochun yak? O,O  
**

Aku Suka FF :** Jiahahahahahaaa XD Kemaren nih mata udah 5 watt... Ya udah, nyang penting ripiu yak... XD**

Kimshippo1 :** Iyalah, sapa sih yang bisa nolak pesona seorang JAEJOONG,? SIAPA HAH,? #Napa tiba" jadi esmosi gini yak,? O,O *Digampar*  
Ho'oh, Kyo namja kok... *LirikIsiCelana* Terima kasih kamu sudah mau punya oppa yg sarap seperti saya...  
Muahahahahahahaaa *Ketawanista* #JujurGila  
**

Booboopipi :** Namanya napa gak Boboho sekalian,? Kan historis tuh nama... Berkesan gimanaa gitu... O,O *Dijitak* Aku gak suka fantasy, sukanya Jaejoong... :D *DimutilasiYunho!mutlak!***

Shim Shia :** Heh, teriak" segala kayak di hutan... Tetangga lagi tidur tuh... -_-"  
Minnie,? Minnie jadi pembokat oppa tuh... Wkwkwkwkwkwk *PLAAAKK!*  
**

Cho Hyuka :** Ini udah dilanjut. Mohon reviewnya... :)  
**

Nara Chan :** 100 Letters? Ada lah... Nih lagi dalam proses 'syuting'...  
Kmaren Jae gak datang ke tempat syuting, mangkanya sekuelnya telat dibuat... Katanya sih kecapekan gara" senam ranjang... Muahahahahahahaaa XD *LirikYunho*  
Iya maaf, kemaren tuh Kyo udah ngantuk pas publish nih penpic... Kira" jam 12 malam lebih lah...  
Jadi mohon maklum... *bow* Mohon reviewnya lagi... :)  
**

Anami :** Udah dilanjut, mohon reviewnya ya... :)  
**

My Lovely Yunho :** Fresh? Tiba" berasa sayuran gitu ya? Nyahahahahahaaa XD  
Ho'oh, saya tau, saya udah ngantuk berat seberat junsu, mangkanya pas ngedit" eh kelewat 1... T.T  
Jangan lupa review lagi, okok? :)  
**

Han gege :** Apanya kurang? Jatah sahurnya kurang? XD  
Mohon reviewnya... :)  
**

Widiwmin :** Makasih... Wah, kalau mau liat versi U-Kiss sih, ada di flashdisk tuh...  
Yg di fb pun sudah di hapus sama si Va... Hehehee  
Mohon reviewnya... :)  
**

Art Sinna : **Huahahahahaaa Maap... XD Beneran deh saya ngantuk pas publish nih penpic... T.T  
Tapi udah saya perbaiki kok... Mohon di review lagi... :)**

**Guest : Haloo, siapakah dirimu,? O,O Lanjut sampe END dong, masa sampe bantar gebang... -,-"  
Makasih reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi... :)  
**

* * *

Oia, ada yang senang Genre Angst? Baca aja penpic saya yg 1 lagi '**100 Letters From You**'... :D

OK ! Mohon reviewnya, agar kedepannya nih penpic bertambah bagus... :)  
Sider? Nih penpic tambah lama updatenya loh... :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Choi Kyo Joon Present :**

**Forbidden Love**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, YAOI, Fantasy, Nyerempet Rated M (Nantiii)**

**.**

**.**

**Length : 3 / ?**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Main Cast :**

**Jung Yunho 'DBSK'**

** Kim Jaejoong 'DBSK'**

**Siwon 'Super Junior'**

**.  
**

**Other Cast :**

**Other member of DBSK a.k.a Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin**

**Ryeowook 'Super Junior'**

**Yesung 'Super Junior'**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Rating :  
**

**T(M Menyusul)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Warning !**

**Fantasy, Yaoi!, BoyxBoy, MalexMale, Shounen-ai, Diluar Nalar, Bakal Nyerempet Rated M, Membutuhkan Imajinasi, Alurnya Lambat Loh(Namanya Juga Fantasy Romance).**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer :  
Mereka Milik Tuhan, Orang Tua Mereka, Agensi Masing – Masing Dan Para Fans.  
Tak Lupa Juga Jung Yunho Milik Kim Jaejoong Serta Kim Jaejoong Milik Jung Yunho. #MUTLAK! *KetukPalu*  
(Intinya, Mereka Bukan Punya Saya… T,T)**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Don't Like,? Don't Read!  
I Already Warn You Guys...  
**

**.  
**

**.**

******Gak Banyak Bacot Bin Cing Cong, HAPPY READING... \(^O^)/**

**++_Forbidden Love_++**

**.  
**

**_Yunho POV_**

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan aktivitasku dalam membersihkan tubuh. Atau manusia sering menyebutnya 'mandi'. Ternyata manusia itu memang cinta akan kebersihan. Sampai-sampai dalam satu hari kita harus membersihkan tubuh minimal 2x. tsk, jika diingat-ingat, selama hidupku di Aloto World, aku sama sekali belum pernah membersihkan tubuhku. Karena kami memang special. Tanpa harus mandi pun kami tak akan pernah mengalami bau badan layaknya manusia. Tapi berhubung saat ini aku tengah dalam penyamaran menjadi manusia, mau tak mau aku pun harus mengikuti gaya hidup mereka.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar mandi dan beranjak menuju balkon rumah kami. Ya, rumah ini adalah rumah yang akan kami huni selama kami tinggal di bumi. Menurut informasi yang aku dapatkan dari Yoochun hyung, rumah ini dulunya adalah milik salah satu Bianco Aloto yang telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Aloto World dan pindah ke bumi. Beruntung sekali dia. Rasa-rasanya aku jadi iri dengannya yang bisa menikmati kehidupan layaknya manusia. Tapi, tentu saja ada sesuatu hal yang harus ia korbankan untuk memenuhi impiannya tinggal selama-lamanya di bumi.

"Yunho hyung… Kau mau?" ujar Ryeowook yang menghampiriku sembari membawa dua buah cangkir berisikan minuman hangat.

"Hm? Gomawo…" ujarku seraya menerima cangkir yang ia berikan sebelum kemudian ikut menyeruput minuman hangat tersebut.

"Err.. Hyung… Apakah kau tahu nama dari minuman ini? Ini enak sekali, hyung… Tadi Yoochun hyung yang membuatkannya."

"Astaga… Jadi kau tak tahu nama dari minuman ini?"

"Tidak… Memang apa nama dari minuman ini?"

"Ini adalah kopi… Ini salah satu minuman yang sangat digemari oleh manusia."

"Aah… Jadi ini yang disebut kopi… Tsk, kenapa aku masih banyak tak mengetahui tentang segala hal yang ada di dunia ini?" gerutunya seraya meletakkan cangkirnya diatas lantai dan ikut terduduk disampingku.

"Wajar saja jika kau tak tahu apa-apa… Kau kan tak pernah ke dunia manusia sebelum kita mendapatkan misi ini." Jawabku dengan kembali menyeruput kopi milikku.

"Ah, iya hyung… Aku sekarang sudah tahu siapa yang tadi kau pandangi di depan kelas." Godanya sembari menyikut lenganku.

"Memang siapa?"

"Kim Jaejoong… Benar kan?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar tebakannya yang tepat sasaran tanpa meleset sedikitpun.. "Tsk.. Ternyata kau tahu, eoh?"

"Tentu saja… Hm, memang ada hubungan apa diantara kalian hyung? Sepertinya cara pandangmu padanya terlihat berbeda." Selidik Ryeowook

"Ahahaha.. Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya. Dia hanyalah seorang namja yang pernah mengobati lukaku."

"Mwo? Luka?" Kaget Ryeowook

"Heum… Kau ingat malam dimana Yoochun hyung memberitahukan misi kita ini?"

"Ne… Aku ingat… Memang ada apa?"

"Nah, kau tahu bukan jika malam itu aku tidak ada dirumah? Saat itu aku tengah mengunjungi bumi lagi secara diam-diam. Tapi, pendaratanku tak sempurna saat itu. Aku jatuh dan terhempas hingga membuat sayapku terluka."

"Hmm… Lalu?"

"Saat itu aku terjatuh di sebuah halaman rumah yang cukup besar. Dan ternyata itu adalah rumahnya. Aku berusaha bangkit dan meninggalkan rumahnya, tapi aku mengurungkannya saat ia keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan menghampiriku dan… yeah.. dia mengobati luka yang ada dipunggungku."

"Hmm… Jadi begitu… Aku kira ada sesuatu yang spesial diantara kalian berdua."

"Tsk… Tentu saja tidak… Aku bahkan baru mengetahui namanya hari ini…"

"Tapi kalian berdua terlihat sangat serasi hyung…"

"Uhuk…" aku tersedak minumanku saat mendengar ucapannya. "A-apa maksudmu dengan kata 'serasi'?" ujarku seraya mengusap bibirku dengan punggung tangan untuk membersihkan sisa kopi yang tertinggal di bibirku.

"Yaa… Kalian memang serasi, hyung… Kau terlihat sangat manly. Sementara dia sangat cantik… Aigo… Jika kalian menikah, anak kalian pasti akan sangat cantik dan tampan…" semangat ryeowook

"Tsk… Tapi aku tak akan mungkin bisa menjadi pasangannya. Aku dan dia berbeda…"

"Cinta itu tidak mengenal perbedaan, hyung…!"

"Tsk… Tumben sekali kau berbicara sebijak itu? Apa kau kerasukan hantu bumi, eoh?" heranku sembari memegang kening dongsaengku.

"Yaakh…! Aku ini masih baik-baik saja hyung…! Tsk, kenapa kau sering sekali meremehkanku, eoh?" gerutunya seraya menggeser tubuhnya menjauh sementara aku hanya terkekeh melihatnya yang tengah merajuk.

"Kita mendapat kiriman paket." Ujar Yoochun hyung yang tiba-tiba saja telah ikut bergabung bersama kami dengan membawa sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas coklat dan juga secangkir kopi ditangannya yang lain.

"Hm? Dari siapa hyung?" tanyaku heran mengingat tak ada satupun yang kami kenal dekat di bumi ini.

"Entahlah… Tak ada nama pengirimnya. Aku menemukannya di depan pintu masuk." Jawab Yoochun hyung seraya meletakkan tulang duduknya secara perlahan disampingku.

"Kalau begitu, cepat buka paket itu hyung…! Mungkin saja isinya makanan enak…" ujar Ryeowook seraya menarik-narik lengan baju Yoochun hyung.

"Tsk… Kau itu kenapa hanya makanan yang ada di dalam otakmu?" cibir Yoochun hyung seraya membuka kertas penutup kotak tersebut.

Ryeowook tak menjawab cibiran Yoochun hyung dan lebih memilih untuk membantunya membuka paket tersebut sementara aku cukup mengamati mereka saja. Haha. Tak lama setelahnya, seluruh kertas penutup kotak tersebut telah terbuka dan Yoochun hyung pun segera mengeluarkan beberapa benda yang ada di dalamnya.

"Hyung… Benda apa ini…?" Tanya Ryeowook seraya mengambil tiga buah benda yang mirip dengan remote televisi.

"Tsk… Ini namanya ponsel…!" ujar Yoochun hyung sembari mengambil alih tiga gadget berwarna hitam metalik tersebut dari tangan Ryeowook. "Ini benda yang bisa digunakan untuk saling berkomunikasi." Sambungnya.

"Kenapa kita harus memakai benda bernama ponsel itu? Bukankah kita juga masih bisa berkomunikasi tanpa ponsel itu?" Tanya Ryeowook yang entah kelewat polos atau memang bodoh. =='

"Yaakh…! Kita ini sekarang sedang ada di dunia manusia… Jadi kita juga harus mencontoh gaya hidup mereka…! Apa kau mau identitas kita terbongkar, huh?" gerutuku yang merasa sangat gemas dengan kepolosannya.

"Hehe.. Kau benar hyung… Lalu… Ini apa namanya?" tanyanya lagi sembari mengambil beberapa lembar benda yang terbuat dari sebuah kertas yang juga ada dalam paket tersebut.

"Kalau ini namanya uang… Ini benda yang sering digunakan manusia jika mereka ingin membeli sesuatu. Arraseo?" jelas Yoochun hyung.

"Heum… Arra arra… hehe" ujar Ryeowook sembari meletakkan kembali uang yang ia ambil ke dalam kotak. " Eum, hyung… Mengenai ketiga BlackDarc itu… Apakah kalian percaya jika mereka memang hanya ingin hidup seperti manusia dan bukan ingin menghalangi misi kita?"

"Entahlah… Aku tidak begitu mempercayai mereka. Bangsa BlackDarc sangat licik. Dan mereka juga pandai bersandiwara." Jawabku.

"Dan kau hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook kepada Yoochun hyung.

"Aku juga tak mempercayai mereka. Sepertinya mereka cukup mencurigakan…" jawab Yoochun hyung.

"Hmmm… Hyung, ayo kita masuk saja. Cuaca malam ini semakin dingin." Ujar Ryeowook seraya bangun dari posisi duduknya.

Tak lama setelahnya, aku dan Yoochun hyung ikut bangkit dan mengikuti langkahnya menuju ruang tengah. Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya keatas sofa dan meraih remote televisi sebelum kemudian menekan power On untuk menyalakannya.

_~Berita utama hari ini datang dari sebuah kawasan pinggir hutan di kota Seoul dengan ditemukannya seorang gadis yang tewas dengan beberapa luka gigitan di bagian leher._

"Hyung…! Lihatlah berita ini…" ujar Ryeowook seraya membesarkan volume televisi. Aku dan Yoochun hyung pun segera mendudukkan diri kami di sofa dan ikut menyimak jalannya berita yang tengah ditayangkan.

_~Menurut hasil analisa dari kepolisian setempat, hal ini diduga akibat gigitan dari binatang buas yang berada di dalam hutan dekat lokasi kejadian. Dengan hal ini, maka telah terjadi tiga kasus serangan binatang buas yang terjadi di Seoul selama satu pekan terakhir._

"Tsk… Tapi ini bukan kasus serangan hewan buas… Manusia bodoh…!" gerutu Ryeowook seraya mematikan televisi.

"Percuma saja kau merutuki mereka seperti itu… Mereka tak akan bisa mendengarmu.." ujar Yoochun hyung.

"Tapi ini memang bukan luka gigitan yang dihasilkan oleh hewan, hyung…! Ini luka gigitan yang khas… Dan hanya BlackDarc yang selalu memberikan bekas gigitan seperti itu kepada semua mangsanya…!" jawab Ryeowook yang terlihat emosi.

"Mungkinkah ini ulah Siwon dan kedua saudaranya?" gumamku.

"Jika ini memang benar perbuatan mereka, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh mereka…! Terutama si kepala besar yang menyebalkan itu…. Hufth…" gerutu Ryeowook sembari meremas remote televisi hingga membuatnya hancur.

"Yaakh…! Ryeowook-aah….! Jangan gunakan kekuatanmu disini…! Jika kau seperti itu, seluruh benda di dalam rumah ini akan hancur tak bersisa karena kau remukkan seperti itu…!" bentakku.

"Eh-oh…? Hehehe, mian hyung… Aku terbawa emosi…" sanggah Ryeowook dengan wajah tak berdosa.

**_Yunho POV End_**

**.  
**

**++_Forbidden Love_++**

**.  
**

**_Seoul National University, 12.00 P.M._**

**_Jaejoong POV_**

Well, akhirnya kuliah hari ini telah selesai dengan segudang tugas yang lagi dan lagi diberikan oleh Aran Kangsa. Tsk… Dia memang dosen yang tak memiliki jiwa welas-asih… -_-

Bayangkan saja... Tugas membuat sketsa minggu lalu baru saja selesai dan sekarang ia telah kembali memberikan setumpuk tugas dengan deadline besok lusa. Hell yeah..! Tsk… Jinjja… Aku bisa terkena overdosis tugas jika seperti ini terus-menerus. Pfft..

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai melewati koridor di lantai tiga kampus ini dengan seorang diri. Junsu hyung telah pulang terlebih dulu dengan alasan ada janji dengan keluarganya.

"Jaejoong-aah..! Tunggu…!" kuhentikan langkahku saat mendengar suara seorang namja yang memanggilku dari dalam perpustakaan.

"Ryeowook hyung?" ujarku saat mengenali figure namja yang tadi memanggilku.

Dapat kulihat ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari kecil menuju kearahku. Sungguh, ia bagaikan seorang anak kecil jika seperti itu. Well, ia memang satu-satunya yang memiliki wajah _innocent_ nan imut dibandingkan kedua saudaranya yang sangat manly. Cukup mengejutkan saat aku tahu bahwa ia satu tahun lebih tua dariku. Padahal jika dilihat dari segi wajah, ia bahkan terlihat seperti namja berusia 13 tahun. :D

"Eum… Ada apa hyung?" tanyaku saat ia telah berada dihadapanku.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Eum… Tidak kemana-mana hyung..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo bergabung bersama kami…^^ Ada Yunho dan Yoochun hyung juga di dalam sana."

"Apakah aku tidak mengganggu kalian jika aku ikut bergabung?"

"Aiissh… Tentu saja tidak…! Sudahlah, ayo…" ia pun segera menarik lenganku tanpa persetujuan dariku yang hanya bisa pasrah dibawa masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

"Yunho hyung…! Lihatlah, siapa yang datang bersamaku…!" ujarnya yang terlihat sangat girang saat kami menghampiri Yunho yang tengah asyik tenggelam dalam buku tebal yang ia baca.

"Tsk… Ini perpustakaan, Ryeowook-aah…! Jangan beris…..ik.." ucapannya sedikit tercekat saat mata bulatnya memandangku. Mungkinkah aku mengganggunya?

"Ah, rupanya kau… Kemarilah…! Duduk saja disampingku." Sambungnya yang kini terlihat sumringah. Tsk, ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya?

"Ne… Gomawo." Jawabku sekenanya dan segera duduk di bangku kosong yang ada disampingnya.

"Ah, iya… Hari ini aku mendapatkan banyak coklat dari para nuna. Apakah kalian Mau?" tanya Ryeowook hyung seraya mengambil ranselnya.

"Mwo? Coklat?! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" Tanya Yoochun hyung yang sedikit tak percaya.

"Entahlah hyung… Sepertinya mereka semua telah jatuh hati melihat ketampananku ini. Hahaha"

**Pletak!~**

"Aaaw…!"

Tanpa kuduga-duga, Yunho memukul pucuk kepala dongsaengnya dengan cukup keras.

"Tsk.. Kau jangan besar kepala seperti itu…! Mereka semua memberikanmu coklat bukan karena kau tampan… Tapi karena kau lebih mirip dengan bocah TK…!"

"Tapi kau tak perlu memukulku seperti itu hyung…! Bilang saja jika kau iri denganku..! bweek…" ujar Ryeowook hyung sembari menjulurkan lidahnya dengan terus mengusap-usap pucuk kepalanya.

"Aiishh… Untuk apa aku iri pada bocah sepertimu, eoh? Buang-buang waktu saja." gerutunya seraya mengambil kembali bukunya yang tadi ia lupakan.

"Pfft, terserah kau sajalah hyung… Ah iya, satu untuk Yoochun hyung…"

"Whooah, gomawo Ryeowook-aah…! Kau memang dongsaeng yang baik…" puji Yoochun saat menerima coklat bagiannya.

"Ne… Sama-sama hyung… Kau juga hyung yang baik… Satu untuk Jaejoong… Dan satu untuk Yunho hyung…^^" ucap Ryeowook hyung seraya membagikan coklatnya kepada kami bertiga.

"Aah, berikan saja bagianku untuk Jaejoong…" ujar Yunho seraya menolak coklat bagiannya.

"Eh? U-untukku…?"

"Ne… Ini untukmu saja…"

"T-tapi… Aku kan sudah mendapatkan bagianku."

"Sudahlah… Tak apa… Anggap saja itu ucapan terima kasihku karena kau telah mengobati lukaku." Jelasnya.

"Eum… Baiklah jika kau memaksa… Gomawo.."

"Cheonma, Jaejoong…"

"Aah, iya… Aku dan Ryeowook ke kantin dulu ne.." ujar Yoochun hyung seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Mwo? Ke kantin?! Untuk apa hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook hyung yang terlihat heran.

"Aiish, bukankah kau berkata jika kau lapar?"

"Hm? Lapar? Siapa yang…. Aaww…!" ucapannya terputus saat Yoochun hyung menginjak salah satu kakinya.

"A-aah, ne… Kami ke kantin dulu hyung, Jae… Annyeong…! Sshh, appo..!" ujarnya lantang dengan masih sedikit meringis kesakitan karena kakinya yang tadi diinjak oleh hyung tertuanya dengan sadis. =='

Tsk, sebenarnya ada apa dengan ketiga saudara sepupu beda marga ini? Tingkah mereka aneh sekali…

"Eum… Jae…" panggil Yunho yang ternyata masih ada disampingku.

"Aah, ne…" kagetku

"Kenapa kau terdiam?"

"Aah, tidak apa-apa… Oh ya, buku apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hm, ini… Hanya buku sejarah peradaban manusia." Ujarnya sembari menunjukkan sampul buku yang tengah ia pegang.

"Mwo? Sejarah peradaban manusia?!" tanyaku yang sedikit terkejut melihatnya yang mahasiswa seni tapi justru membaca buku seperti itu.

"Eum… Err… Apakah ada yang salah?"

"Aaah, tidak… hanya sedikit terkejut saja melihat mahasiswa seni sepertimu tapi justru memilih membaca buku dengan genre seperti ini."

"Hmm, ini karena aku memang sangat tertarik dengan sejarah peradaban manusia."

"Begitu rupanya… Oh ya, apakah siang ini kau sibuk?" tanyaku.

"Eum… Sepertinya tidak… Wae?"

"Bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu makan siang?"

"Eoh? Makan siang?"

"Eum… Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasih dariku karena dulu kau juga pernah membantuku berdiri setelah menabrakmu."

"Aigo… Kau tidak perlu seperti itu… lagipula aku tulus menolongmu."

"Ayolah Yunho… Jeball…"

"Well, baiklah jika kau memaksa…" ujarnya kemudian dengan sebuah senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kalau begitu, kajja…! Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak disini.." ajakku seraya berdiri dan menarik lengannya yang kekar.

"Ne, Jaejoong-aah… Bersabarlah sedikit." Ujarnya seraya mengacak lembut rambutku.

Aku hanya tersenyum dengan perlakuannya padaku sementara ia terlihat sibuk membereskan perlengkapannya yang ada diatas meja perpustakaan sebelum kemudian ikut beranjak bangun dan kembali tersenyum hangat.

"Ayo kita pergi…!" ujarku riang seraya menarik lengannya dan berlari meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan.

**.**

**++_Forbidden Love_++**

**.  
**

**_At Day Restaurant._**

Well, disinilah kami sekarang. Aku dan Yunho. Ini adalah salah satu restaurant favoritku dengan Junsu hyung. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu luang kami dengan bersantai sembari menikmati makanan yang ada disini. Dan lokasinya pun tak begitu jauh dari kampus.

"Ayo kita masuk…!" ajakku kepadanya yang hanya terdiam.

"Aah, ne…"

"Selamat siang…! Selamat datang di restaurant kami…" sapa salah seorang pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan kami.

"Ne, selamat siang…^^" jawabku singkat. "Apakah masih ada tempat kosong?" sambungku.

"Aah, tentu… Mari saya antarkan." Ujar sang pelayan dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebelum kemudian berbalik dan membawa kami kepada salah satu meja kosong yang berada di dekat jendela.

"Silakan…" ucapnya ramah setelah sampai dimeja kami.

"Ne, khamsahamnida." jawabku sebelum kemudian meletakkan tulang dudukku diatas sebuah kursi yang terdapat disana setelah sang pelayan pergi.

"Yunho…? Kenapa kau tak duduk?" tanyaku melihat Yunho yang masih saja berdiri.

"Ooh, ne…" jawabnya seraya terduduk.

"Oh ya, kau mau pesan apa?" tanyaku sembari menyerahkan sebuah daftar menu padanya.

"Heum… Apa saja makanan yang enak disini?"

"Eum… Banyak sekali..! Aku biasa makan jjangmyeon bersama Junsu hyung jika kemari. Ayolah, kau pesan saja apapun yang kau mau… Aku yang membayar semuanya." Jawabku panjang lebar.

Ia nampak begitu serius memandangi daftar menu yang memiliki begitu banyak daftar makanan di dalamnya. Lihatlah… keningnya sampai berkerut seperti itu. Tsk… Yunho… Yunho… Kau memang tampan...

"Eum… Aku mau ice cream saja." Ucapnya seraya menutup daftar menu yang ia bawa.

"Hm? Hanya ice cream saja?"

"Ne…"

"Kau yakin tak ingin makan yang lainnya?"

"Tidak… Aku hanya ingin mencoba ice cream." Jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah…" aku menjentikkan jariku untuk memanggil seorang pelayan. Dan tak lama setelahnya, datanglah seorang pelayan dengan sebuah note kecil di dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Tolong berikan dua mangkuk ice cream untuk kami."

"Ah, ne. Silakan tunggu sebentar, tuan. Pesanan anda akan saya antarkan." Jawabnya setelah mencatat pesanan kami dan aku hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai respons atas ucapannya.

"Eum… Yunho…" panggilku ragu.

"Ne, Jae?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Tentu… Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, eum?"

"Mengenai malam itu… Kau ingat bukan, malam dimana kau ada di halaman rumahku?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Ooh, malam itu. Ne.. tentu saja aku ingat. Wae?"

"Eum… Sebenarnya apa yang saat itu kau lakukan? Mengapa kau bisa ada di halaman rumahku dengan hanya memakai celana panjang saja? Ditambah lagi kau juga terluka di bagian punggungmu."

"O-ooh.. Itu… Err… Aku sedang… err…" ia terlihat bingung dengan sesekali mengelus tengkuknya.

"Ne?"

"Saat itu… Aku… sedang merasa gerah… Yaa, gerah… udara malam itu panas sekali.."

"Mwo? Panas?! Tapi udara malam itu sangat dingin…! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa merasa kepanasan sementara aku hampir mati kedinginan saat menghampirimu di halaman.?"

"Mengenai itu… Err… ya, aku memang merasa kepanasan. Dan punggungku terluka karena aku sempat terjatuh sebelumnya."

"Hmm, begitu… Aku kira kau sedang melakukan sebuah ritual ilmu hitam.." candaku.

"Aiish… Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang suka melakukan hal semacam itu, eoh?" gerutunya sembari membuang muka.

"ahahaha, mianhae. Aku kan memang tidak tahu." Ucapku tulus.

**_Jaejoong POV End_**

**.  
**

**++_Forbidden Love_++**

**.**

**_Author POV_**

_Seoul, 11. P.M_

Malam telah menjelang, Yunho, namja tampan berposture tinggi tersebut nampak melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju sebuah rumah minimalis yang tak jauh lagi dari tempatnya kini. Ia membuka sebuah gerbang yang menghubungkan rumah tersebut sebelum kemudian kembali melangkah masuk untuk membuka sebuah pintu utama yang terdapat pada rumah tersebut.

**Cklek~**

"Aku pulang…" ujarnya begitu ia telah masuk ke dalamnya.

"Yunho hyung…? Kau baru pulang?" Tanya Ryeowook yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu sembari membaca sebuah buku.

"Heum…" gumam Yunho singkat.

"Yaakh…! Darimana saja kau hingga selarut ini?" Tanya Yoochun yang datang dari dalam dapur.

"Tidak darimana-mana. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan Jaejoong."

"Mwo? Dengan Jaejoong?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne. Wae?"

"Apakah… Apakah kalian sudah berpacaran hyung?"

"Yaakh…! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya selama dua hari…!" jawab Yunho seraya ikut duduk disamping Ryeowook.

"Yeah, siapa tahu saja…" ujar Ryeowook sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"Anio…"

"Oh ya, apakah kau sudah makan?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Ne, aku sudah makan dengannya tadi."

"Hmm, baguslah… Oh ya, aku dan Ryeowook ingin berkeliling malam ini. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Sepertinya menarik. Baiklah, aku ikut…"

Tak lama kemudian, ketiga saudara tersebut segera melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju keluar rumah bersama-sama. Mereka tidak sepenuhnya berjalan kaki malam ini. Mereka segera mengembangkan sayap putih mereka disaat jalanan yang mereka lalui telah sepi dan segera terbang mengudara menembus dinginnya kota Seoul di malam hari.

Mereka nampak menikmati perjalanan mereka kali ini dengan sesekali bercanda diatas mega. Sayap Yoochun adalah yang paling lebar diantara kedua saudaranya karena dialah yang lebih tua dan levelnya juga yang paling tinggi diantara saudara-saudaranya. Pada umumnya, Bianco Aloto memiliki level sendiri-sendiri. Dan level itu didapat dari ujian yang mereka lalui.

Bangsa Bianco Aloto yang berumur dari 7-23 tahun akan mendapat sebuah ujian setiap tahunnya. Dan bagi mereka yang berhasil lulus ujian, maka level mereka akan meningkat, sayap mereka akan bertambah lebar serta kekuatan mereka akan bertambah jika level mereka bertambah. Sayap Yunho sedikit lebih kecil dari milik Yoochun karena level mereka tidak begitu jauh. Hanya Ryeowook lah yang levelnya sedikit tertinggal jauh diantara mereka berdua.

"Hyung, kita berhenti saja dahulu di bukit itu…" ajak Ryeowook seraya menunjuk sebuah bukit tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita istirahat sebentar." Ujar Yunho yang segera menukik turun diikuti oleh kedua saudaranya.

"Wow… ternyata pemandangan disini sangat indah…" ujar Yoochun yang Nampak terpesona dengan panorama alam yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Hyung-deul…! Lihat disana…! Bukankah itu Siwon, Changmin dan Yesung?" ujar ryeowook sembari menunjuk keatas langit.

Dapat mereka lihat ketiga BlackDarc tersebut terbang dilangit dengan mengepak-ngepakkan sayap mereka yang berwarna hitam pekat. Ya, mereka kaum BlackDarc juga memiliki sayap layaknya para Bianco Aloto. Namun mereka tak memiliki sayap tersebut sejak lahir. Mereka baru akan mendapatkan sayap setelah mereka berumur tiga tahun karena orangtua mereka akan merelakan beberapa mili darahnya untuk diberikan kepada anak mereka untuk mendapatkan sayap.

Tak lama kemudian, ketiga BlackDarc tersebut Nampak mendaratkan kaki mereka tak jauh dari tempat para Bianco Aloto berdiri saat ini. Yunho segera berjalan mendekati para BlackDarc dengan diikuti oleh kedua saudaranya.

"Yaakh…! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kami? Memang menurutmu apa yang tengah kami lakukan, heum?" Tanya Siwon.

"Apa kalian sedang mencari mangsa, eoh?" tuduh Ryeowook.

"Yaakh…! Jangan asal bicara kau…!" bantah Yesung.

**Prok Prok Prok~**

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat seorang namja bertepuk tangan dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Wow… Lagi-lagi keenam Bianco Aloto dan BlackDarc saling berkumpul… Kenapa kalian tak mengajakku?" ujar namja bersorot mata yang tajam bagaikan kucing.

"**JUNSU**?!" ujar para Bianco Aloto bersamaan.

"Yaakh..! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui identitas kami, eoh?" bentak Changmin.

"Tsk, aku? Aku ini masih satu golongan dengan kalian…! Aku adalah **Bianco Darc**…" jawabnya sembari menyeringai.

"Bi-bianco Darc?!" ujar keenam namja berbeda bangsa tersebut secara bersamaan.

"Yeah.. **Aku separuh Bianco Aloto dan separuh BlackDarc**."

"APAAA !?"

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**::_T.B.C_::**

Alohaa... ^^ *TebarGopek*  
Maafkan Kyo jika Kyo telat update penpic ini, sumpah deh Kyo sibuk gak ketulungan... T.T  
Ada typo,? Yah itulah dampak dari sibuknya Kyo... Gak sempat Cek & Ricek...

Maunya update setelah lebaran, tapi berhubung Kyo sayang sama reader dan gak mau mengecewakan reader, jadilah Kyo publish sekarang... Lagian Kyo juga dalam ancaman samurai oleh **Bloddy Evil From Heaven**... #Lirik uzi yg lagi ngasah samurai* =='

* * *

**Balasan Review bagi yang merasa review. Wakss! XD**

**.  
**

**Babycuttie : Ho'oh, keren ya yunho jadi bianco aloto,? Udah saya perbaiki kok... Mohon reviewnya lagi... :)  
**

**Qhia503 : Hhmm, siapa ya,? Ditunggu aja chap berikutnya... ****Mohon reviewnya lagi... :)**  


**Bloody evil From Heaven : Alibi lu zii... ==' Nih gw udah update penpicnya, jadi stop asah tuh samurai, kan udah mau lebaran... Hehehee *Ngeles*  
**

**Shim Minkyu : Jawabanmu bisa ditemukan di chap ini... ****Mohon reviewnya lagi... :)**  


**Yi Yeong Hye : Panggil oppa,? Silahkan... Jawabannya silahkan tunggu di chap" berikutnya... XD ****Mohon reviewnya lagi... :)**  


**Kimshippo1 : Yap! Mereka musuhnya Yunho... Kapan mereka bersatu,? Suatu saat, tunggu aja di next" chap... ****Mohon reviewnya lagi... :)**  


**Aoora : Hhhmm, jawabanmu belum bisa kamu temukan disini... Tunggu aja di next chap... ****Mohon reviewnya lagi... :)**  


**KimShippo : Salam kenal juga... Ho'oh, Kyo namja... Ngomong" jangan maen tendang aja dong, emang bola,? Hahahaaa suka punya oppa kayak kyo,? Tabahkanlah hatimu ya nak... Wakss! XD ****Mohon reviewnya lagi... :)**  


**Chenzcassielf : Hehee Gak papa kok... Pertanyaan kamu bisa kamu temukan di chap" yang akan datang... ********Mohon reviewnya lagi... :)**

**Chaeyeon44 : Udah dilanjut... NC,? ADA DOOONG ! Udah dijamin garansi ituu... #Loh? ********Mohon reviewnya lagi... :)**  


**ReaRelf : Ho'oh, kasian insomnianya Jae udah akut... T,T Siapa yang nabrak siwon,? Siapa yaaahh,? Wakss! XD ********Mohon reviewnya lagi... :)**  


**Guest(1) : Haloo, siapakah dirimu,? ini sudah dilanjut... ********Mohon reviewnya lagi... :)**  


**Shim Shia : Ohya lupa klo Minnie anaknya Yunjae... Wakss! XD Kasian Chunnie, gitu" kan tampangya tua, jadi pantes kalo dipanggil hyung sama Yunho... O.O *DibakarTotalSamaUchun* Mungkin karna Changmin over tinggi kali yak, mangkanya author nobatkan dia sebagai hyungnya siwon... *Alibi* Wakss! XD ********Mohon reviewnya lagi... :)**  


**Anami Hime : Siapa yaahh,? Mari kita tanya pada rumput yang bergoyang... Hahahaaa Ada konflik lah, bahkan ada NC-nya juga... *Mancing* ********Mohon reviewnya lagi... :)**  


**Jung Hana Cassie : YAP! TERDETEKSI 1 READER MERIANG AKIBAT BAYANGIN YUNHO DI PENPIC INI... AYO SIAPA LAGIII? Wakakakakaaaa XD  
**

**Nara-Chan : Bawaan dari lahir tuh... *DitendangYunho* Hhhmm, jawabanmu yg sekian banyaknya bisa kamu temukan di next" chap kok... XD Untuk sekuel 100 letters abis lebaran bakal author post kok, tenang aja... Soal senam ranjang mereka berdua, harap jangan diganggu gugat... :D ********Mohon reviewnya lagi... :)**  


**Aku Suka Ff : Nyahahahahaaa nyang penting ripiu lagi ok,? :)  
**

**Princess Yunjae : Gak mood review,? *Piso mana piso?* Jawabanmu bisa ditemukan ditoko terdekat*Plaaakk!* tunggu aja di chap" berikutnya... Siapa suruh kamu ngebayangin yunho menurut penpicnya author, ya gitu deh efeknya... Wakss! Author NAMJA TOTAL(?)... ********Mohon reviewnya lagi... :)**  


**Guest(2) : haloo, siapakah dirimu? Ditunggu ya next chapnya... ********Mohon reviewnya lagi... :)**  


**Park Ji Hyun : Jawabanmu bisa ditemukan di chap ini... :D ********Mohon reviewnya lagi... :)**  


* * *

Kyo mau curcol dikit soal review, harusnya total jumlah review kan ada 42, tapi yg muncul di indikator(?) cuma 20, ternyata Kyo lupa konfirm para reviewers yg gak pake akun... Jadinya yg kehitung cuma yg pake akun... HUUUWWAAAAA T.T *Nangis gegulingan di jalan*

Jadi Kyo mohon, berilah Kyo review sebanyak"nya sebagai obat penghilang rasa kesal dan jengkel ini...  
GOMAWO... *Bow*


	4. Chapter 4

a

**Choi Kyo Joon Present :**

**Forbidden Love**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, YAOI, Fantasy, Nyerempet Rated M (Nantiii)**

**.**

**.**

**Length : 4 / ?**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Jung Yunho 'DBSK'**

**Kim Jaejoong 'DBSK'**

**Siwon 'Super Junior'**

**.**

**Other Cast :**

**Other member of DBSK a.k.a Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin**

**Ryeowook 'Super Junior'**

**Yesung 'Super Junior'**

**.**

**.**

**Rating :**

**T(M Menyusul)**

**.**

**.**

**Warning !**

**Fantasy, Yaoi!, BoyxBoy, MalexMale, Shounen-ai, Diluar Nalar, Bakal Nyerempet Rated M, Membutuhkan Imajinasi, Alurnya Lambat Loh(Namanya Juga Fantasy Romance), Ada Typo? Biarin.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :  
Mereka Milik Tuhan, Orang Tua Mereka, Agensi Masing – Masing Dan Para Fans.  
Tak Lupa Juga Jung Yunho Milik Kim Jaejoong Serta Kim Jaejoong Milik Jung Yunho. #MUTLAK! *KetukPalu*  
(Intinya, Mereka Bukan Punya Saya… T,T)**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like,? Don't Read!  
I Already Warn You Guys...**

**.**

**.**

**Gak Banyak Bacot Bin Cing Cong, HAPPY READING... \(^O^)/**

++_Forbidden Love_++

**_Author POV_**

"Yaakh…! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kami? Memang menurutmu apa yang tengah kami lakukan, heum?" Tanya Siwon.

"Apa kalian sedang mencari mangsa, eoh?" tuduh Ryeowook.

"Yaakh…! Jangan asal bicara kau…!" bentak Yesung.

**Prok Prok Prok~**

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat seorang namja bertepuk tangan dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Wow… Lagi-lagi keenam Bianco Aloto dan BlackDarc saling berkumpul… Kenapa kalian tak mengajakku?" ujar namja bersorot mata yang tajam bagaikan kucing.

"**Junsu**?!" ujar para Bianco Aloto bersamaan.

"Yaakh..! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui identitas kami, eoh?" bentak Changmin.

"Tsk, aku? Aku ini masih satu golongan dengan kalian…! Aku adalah Bianco Darc…" jawabnya sembari menyeringai.

"Bi-bianco Darc?!" ujar keenam namja berbeda bangsa tersebut secara bersamaan.

"Yeah.. Aku separuh Bianco Aloto dan separuh BlackDarc."

"Jangan bercanda kau…!" bentak Changmin yang mulai curiga.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada makhluk setengah-setengah sepertimu." ujar Yunho yang juga tak mempercayai ucapan Junsu.

"Mereka benar. Ayolah cantik, jangan bergurau." sambung Yoochun seraya berjalan mendekati Junsu.

"Tsk… Berhenti memanggilku cantik..!" bentak Junsu yang terlihat sangat kesal dengan panggilan 'cantik' dari Yoochun. "Dan aku sedang tidak bergurau..!"

"Kalau begitu, buktikan pada kami jika kau memang Bianco Darc seperti yang kau katakan." ucap Siwon sembari menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada.

"Cih… Baiklah jika itu kemauan kalian."

Junsu pun mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya semula sebelum kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya sembari memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah sebuah sayap berwarna abu-abu dari balik punggungnya dan ia pun mengepakkannya hingga membuat tubuhnya terangkat dari tanah. Junsu membuka kedua matanya yang kini telah berubah menjadi merah. Sama halnya dengan mata seorang BlackDarc. Sedikit menyeringai kecil untuk memperlihatkan sebuah gigi taring yang begitu tajam dan merupakan khas dari kaum BlackDarc.

"Whooaah... Dia sangat kereen…!" ujar Yoochun seraya membulatkan kedua matanya yang sipit sebelum akhirnya mendapat sebuah pukulan keras dari Ryeowook.

**Pletaak~**

"Aaww…"

"Hyung…! Kau ini kenapa malah memuji makhluk aneh sepertinya?! Issh…" gerutu Ryeowook.

"Tapi dia memang sangat keren..! Di dunia ini hanya dia satu-satunya Bianco Darc yang hidup." Sanggah Yoochun. Tampaknya Yoochun terlalu terpesona dengan Junsu sehingga tidak mempersoalkan geplakan di kepala dari orang yang lebih muda darinya.

"Justru karena hanya ada satu itulah kita harus mewaspadainya, hyung…! Ck.." Yunho berdecak kesal melihat tingkah hyung-nya yang tidak bertingkah penuh wibawa seperti biasanya.

"Yaakh, makhluk aneh..! Kenapa kau bisa ada di bumi, eoh?" ujar Yesung.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau yang sering memangsa manusia-manusia itu?" selidik Yunho.

"Apa benar begitu, eoh? Tsk, kau membuat mereka menuduh kami atas perbuatan beringasmu itu..!" ujar Changmin.

"Cih… Jangan sembarangan tuduh..! Meskipun darah BlackDarc mengalir dalam tubuhku, tapi aku tidak haus darah seperti kaum kalian yang lain…!" sanggah Junsu sembari turun memijak tanah dan sayapnya pun ikut menghilang bersamaan dengan tersentuhnya kaki pada tanah.

"Kalau bukan kau ataupun mereka, lalu siapa yang membuat kekacauan ini?" ujar Yunho.

"Ya mana kutahu..! Tsk, awalnya aku ingin membuat sebuah kesepakatan dengan kalian. Tapi ternyata kalian malah mencurigaiku. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pulang."

"Yaakh…! Cantik…! Mau kemana k…aaawwh…ssshh… appo, Ryeowook-aah..!" ringis Yoochun saat Ryeowook menginjak kakinya.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita juga pulang..!" ujar Siwon kepada kedua saudaranya.

"Ne."

Ketiga BlackDarc pun segera mengembangkan sayap hitam mereka untuk kemudian segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan para Bianco Aloto.

"Yaakh…! Kalian jangan coba kabur…!" teriak Ryeowook yang hendak mengembangkan sayapnya dan mengejar para BlackDarc namun Yunho menahannya.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu membuang tenagamu hanya untuk mengejar mereka." Ucap Yunho.

"T-tapi hyung…."

"Sudahlah… Lebih baik kita juga pulang… Bisa bahaya jika ada manusia yang mengetahui hal tadi." Ujar Yoochun.

"Ne…"

++_Forbidden Love_++

_Seoul National University, 1.00 PM, KST._

Hari beranjak siang. Matahari pun kini telah berada di posisi puncak tertingginya diatas cakrawala. Bias hangat yang dihasilkan oleh mentari pun terasa begitu menusuk hingga ke dasar kulit. Peluh terasa bercucuran bagi mereka yang merasa tak tahan dengan sengatan panas siang ini. Namun sepertinya hal tersebut tak berlaku bagi ketiga Bianco Aloto yang kini tengah bersantai dibawah rindangnya pepohonan yang ada di area taman kampus.

Siang ini jadwal kuliah mereka telah selesai. Dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk bersantai sejenak sembari berbincang-bincang.

"Manusia-manusia itu kenapa menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hyung?" tanya Ryeowook memecah keheningan.

Yunho dan Yoochun yang berada bersamanya pun mau tak mau mengikuti arah yang dituju oleh Ryeowook.

"Wajar saja. Mereka menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka agar tak terbakar panasnya sinar matahari." jawab Yoochun datar.

"Memangnya saat ini panas sekali ya? Mengapa aku tak merasakannya?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"iissh, kau ini bodoh sekali! Kau itu kan Bianco Aloto! Dan Bianco Aloto tidak akan pernah merasakan apa itu panas dan juga dingin!" balas Yoochun dengan nada ketusnya.

"Ah, kau benar hyung..! Aku sampai lupa... Hahaha." Sedikit terkekeh ringan sembari merutuki kebodohannya yang sempat lupa dengan identitas aslinya. Namun kekehan tersebut segera berhenti saat kedua mata kecilnya menatap figure Yunho yang hanya terdiam semenjak semalam.

"Eum... Yunho hyung...?" panggil Ryeowook ragu.

"Hmm..." hanya menggumam lirih alih-alih membalas panggilan Ryeowook.

"Mengapa kau diam saja? Apa kau masih memikirkan kejadian semalam? Mengenai Junsu hyung?" tanya Ryeowook ragu.

"Ah, Ryeowook benar! Sejak mengetahui identitas namja cantik itu, kau jadi terlihat murung. Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" sahut Yoochun.

Yunho menghela napasnya sesaat sebelum kemudian mengangguk samar.

"Ne. Aku heran... Mengapa bisa ada makhluk seperti dia? Bianco Darc... Apa mungkin jika kedua orang tuanya berasal dari bangsa kita dan juga bangsa BlackDarc?" ujar Yunho lirih seraya menatap Yoochun dan juga Ryeowook bergantian.

"Eum... Entahlah. Kemungkinan memang seperti itu. Tetapi... Dia sangat cantik, kau tahu?" ucap Yoochun sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Tsk... Hyung, kau mulai lagi..." gerutu Ryeowook.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia memang cantik kan?"

"Tidak! Lebih cantik Jaejoong... Benar kan Yunho hyung?" goda Ryeowook sembari mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pada Yunho.

"Eoh? M-mana kutahu..." elak Yunho seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Jaejoong? Memang ada hubungan apa antara kau dengannya?" tanya Yoochun yang merasa ingin tahu.

"Tsk, hyung... Tak usahlah kau dengarkan ucapan bocah itu. Kau tahu sendiri kan dia itu seperti apa?" elak Yunho seraya meraih ponselnya dan mulai tenggelam dengan berbagai macam aplikasi menarik yang baru ia kuasai.

Sementara itu, Ryeowook hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Yunho dan justru mengeluarkan sekotak minuman dari dalam ranselnya sebelum akhirnya menenggaknya.

"Ya! Ryeowook-ah." panggil Yoochun.

Ryeowook yang tengah asyik meminum minumannya pun terpaksa berhenti dan menoleh ke arah saudaranya.

"Ne. Ada apa hyung?"

"Yang sedang kau minum itu apa? Sepertinya enak sekali.." tanya Yoochun sembari melirik ke arah kotak minuman yang digenggam oleh Ryeowook.

"Oh, minuman ini namanya... Eerr.. Namanya... apa ya? Aish! Aku lupa hyung." Ryeowook menggarukkan kepalanya dan terlihat berpikir keras.

"Hei, yang meminumnya kan dirimu sendiri! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu namanya? Dasar aneh!" cibir Yoochun seraya merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan.

"Aish! Aku kan mendapatkan minuman ini dari para nunna, hyung! Ah, iya.. Aku ingat! Minuman ini namanya strawberry milk.." ujar Ryeowook yang terlihat senang karena akhirnya ia dapat mengingat nama minuman yang tengah ia minum.

"Strawberry milk? Minuman macam apa itu?" sahut Yunho yang juga terlihat penasaran.

"Hm, entahlah. Yang pasti, minuman ini sangat enak! Apa kau mau mencobanya, hyung?"

Yunho tersenyum lebar dan menanggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja! Coba bawa kemari minuman itu."

"Ah, tapi minuman ini sudah aku habiskan hyung. Lebih baik kau beli sendiri saja nanti." ujar Ryeowook polos seraya melempar kotak susu yang telah kosong ke tempat sampah.

"Ya, bocah! Kau mempermainkanku, eoh? Awas kau!"

"Uwaaa! Yoochun hyung! Selamatkan aku dari beruang gila ini!" pekik Ryeowook yang segera menarik tubuh berbaring Yoochun hingga terduduk untuk kemudian menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dibalik tubuh kokoh Yoochun.

"Ck, kalian itu bisa tidak sih akur untuk satu kali saja? Aku bosan melihat kalian bertengkar terus!" gerutu Yoochun seraya memandang tajam kearah Yunho sambil mendekap erat tubuh Ryeowook di dadanya.

"Tapi kan dia duluan yang memulainya, hyung! Kenapa kau jadi memandangku seperti itu, eoh? Tsk..." sanggah Minho sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon dan memilih untuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Walau sebenarnya dia lumayan takut di pandang seperti itu oleh Yoochun.

"Tapi kan aku hanya bercanda hyung. Mianhae ne." Sahut Ryeowook dari dalam dekapan Yoochun.

Namun Yunho hanya mengacuhkan ucapan Ryeowook dan segera meraih tas ranselnya setelah sebelumnya ia terlihat begitu serius dengan ponselnya.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Pergi? Yakh! Kau mau kemana hyung?"

"Sudahlah, nanti saja aku jelaskan. Bye." ucap Yunho singkat yang segera melesat pergi meninggalkan kedua sepupunya.

**_Author POV End_**

++_Forbidden Love_++

**_Jaejoong POV_**

Cuaca hari ini terasa begitu panas dan menyengat. Aku bahkan begitu enggan meninggalkan area perpustakaan saat ini. Tentu saja. Karena ruangan ini terasa begitu dingin dan sejuk berkat adanya 10 buah AC berukuran raksasa yang terpasang diatas langit – langit perpustakaan. Dan selain itu, aku juga bisa menyelesaikan tugasku dengan nyaman dan tenang disini.

Aku membuka lembar demi lembar halaman yang ada dalam sketch book milikku. Dan aku menghentikannya saat melihat sebuah sketsa yang pernah aku buat. Sebuah sketsa dari tokoh fantasi yang memiliki tubuh layaknya manusia, namun memiliki sebuah sayap putih nan lebar yang membentang dengan indah dari balik punggungnya. Dan entah kenapa, aku jadi teringat dengan sebuah bulu berwarna putih bersih yang aku temukan di malam yang sama dimana aku menemukan Yunho terluka di halaman rumahku. Dan aku menyimpannya. Sungguh, aku benar-benar menyukai bulu itu. Begitu lembut dan bersih.

Apakah itu salah satu bulu yang ada pada sayap burung? Jika memang benar, burung apa yang memiliki bulu seindah itu? Dan ditengah lamunanku, aku sedikit terkesiap saat merasakan ponsel milikku bergetar dari dalam saku celana.

_**Junsu hyung~**_

**Pip.**

"Yeoboseyo. Ada apa hyung?"

"Jaejoong-ah, kau ada dimana sekarang? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi!"

"Ah, aku sedang di perpustakaan hyung. Wae?"

"Bisakah kau menemuiku di kantin? Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menyelesaikan sketsaku. Bisakah?"

"Mwo? Ke kantin? Tapi jarak dari perpustakaan menuju kantin kan cukup jauh hyung. Lagipula diluar cuacanya sedang panas-panasnya hyung. Kau saja ne yang ke perpustakaan?" Tawar Jaejoong

"Mwo?! Shireo! Aku tak mau! Pokoknya kau yang harus ke kantin s-e-k-a-r-a-n-g!"

"Ck, ayolah hyuung... Bbuing bbuing~"

"Berhentilah melakukan hal konyol, Jaejoong-ah! Lagipula aku juga tak akan bisa melihat jurus aegyo-mu itu di telfon. Cepatlah kesini atau kau tak akan kutraktir teh hijau dingin yang begitu menyegarkan."

Aish, sial! Dia selalu saja menyerang titik lemahku.

"Hhh... Gurae.. Aku ke kantin sekarang. Puas kau?"

"Sangat puas! Hahaha. Ya sudah, kalau begitu cepatlah kemari."

"Nee..."

**Pip.**

Dengan lemas, kumasukkan kembali ponselku kedalam saku celana dan membereskan buku-buku milikku. Hhh... Lagi-lagi aku ditaklukkan dengan teh hijau. Mungkin aku harus banyak belajar untuk mengurangi rasa fanatikku terhadap minuman yang satu itu untuk keselamatanku. Terdengar konyol mungkin. Tetapi kurasa bagiku hal ini sangat penting mengingat orang-orang terdekatku yang seringkali menggunakan cara ini untuk menaklukkan keras kepalaku.

Dengan langkah gontai, aku pun segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dan sesampainya di luar, aku menatap nanar ke arah di sekitarku. Oh, Tuhan! Baru saja aku keluar selangkah. Tetapi panasnya terasa begitu menyengat hingga ke kulit!

Seandainya saja lorong sekolah ini cukup besar, aku pasti sudah mengendarai Maybach Landaulet milikku dan berkeliaran ke penjuru sekolah tanpa takut merasa kepanasan! Hah… lagi lagi aku harus menelan pil pahit. Walau lorongnya cukup besar pun, mengendarai mobil di lorong sekolah sudah pasti akan di larang! Ck, mungkin lebih baik aku berlari menuju kantin. Well, baiklah..

Hana, dul, set ...

Run!

Dengan penuh semangat aku berlari melintasi halaman kampus yang terlampau luas tanpa memperdulikan keadaan di sekitarku. Aku terus berlari sampai-sampai aku menabrak seorang namja yang tengah berdiri kokohnya. Membuat seluruh buku-buku yang aku bawa jatuh berceceran. Tetapi aku dan orang yang ku tabrak tidak terjatuh. Namja yang ku tabrak tetap kokoh berdiri. Aku hendak membungkuk untuk mengambil buku-buku milikku yang terjatuh. Namun..

Ah.. Tidak… Kalung yang kupakai tersangkut di kancing kemeja namja itu, aku berusaha melepaskannya namun cukup sulit.

"Stop! Biar aku saja." perintahnya.

"Mianhae….." ucap ku.

Jarak antara tubuhku dengan tubuh namja ini begitu dekat. Bahkan aku dapat merasakan debar jantungnya yang konstan, dan mencium aroma tubuhnya yang khas.

"Sudah terlepas." ucapnya.

"Ah.. Syukurlah. Khamsahamnida." ucapku sembari membungkuk.

Aku sama sekali tidak dapat melihat wajah namja tersebut karena ia segera berjongkok dan memungut buku-buku ku.

"Ini bukumu, lain kali kau harus berhati-hati." pesannya.

Dan aku sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa namja tersebut adalah namja yang sempat tak sengaja kutabrak beberapa waktu lalu. Seorang namja berbadan teramat kekar dengan ekspresi datar yang menghiasi wajah tegasnya, dan juga sepasang kornea matanya yang berwarna merah semerah darah. Tetapi.. Mengapa sekarang kornea matanya berwarna coklat tua seperti ini? Apakah ia memakai soft lens saat itu?

Belum sempat aku mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku, ia segera pergi setelah menyerahkan buku-buku milikku. Ah.. Padahal aku belum sempat berterima kasih padanya. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Lain kali aku akan berterima kasih padanya jika bertemu lagi. Sekarang aku harus segera menemui Junsu hyung sebelum ia kembali mengoceh dan memarahiku karena terlalu lama.

Aku kembali berlari kecil saat jarak menuju kantin tinggal sedikit lagi. Dan aku segera menghentikan langkahku saat akhirnya aku telah sampai di depan kantin. Kuatur sejenak nafasku yang tersengal-sengal sembari mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari posisi Junsu hyung. Dan bingo! Aku menemukannya yang kini terlihat kesal. Mungkinkah aku terlalu lama?

Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku pun kembali melangkahkan kakiku menuju mejanya.

"Hai, hyung! Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." ujarku yang langsung terduduk disampingnya.

"Ck, kenapa kau lama sekali? Jarak antara kantin dan perpustakaan kan tidak sampai 10 menit!"

"Maaf hyung. Tadi aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang."

"Seseorang? Nugu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak mengenalnya, hyung. Dan kurasa dia itu namja yang aneh. Ditengah panas yang begitu terik seperti saat ini, ia justru memakai pakaian panjang dan serba hitam. Seperti ingin pergi ke pemakaman saja." jelasku panjang lebar sembari meraih segelas jus apel milik Junsu hyung dan meminumnya.

"Berpakaian serba hitam? Apakah dia bersama orang lain saat kau menabraknya tadi?" tanya Junsu hyung dengan raut seriusnya.

Akupun menghentikan kegiatan minumku saat menyadari bahwa raut wajahnya mengisyaratkanku untuk segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Eum, tidak hyung. Ia hanya seorang diri. Sebelumnya, aku juga sempat menabrak namja itu. Tetapi ada yang aneh, hyung..."

"Aneh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, kornea matanya berwarna semerah darah. Namun saat tadi aku melihatnya, kornea matanya menjadi berwarna coklat gelap. Apakah menurut hyung ia menggunakan soft lense?"

"…"

"Hyung…? Mengapa kau diam saja?"

"Eoh? T-tidak... Aku.. Aku harus pergi, Jae. Maaf."

"Mwo? Kenapa kau malah pergi? Kan tadi kau memintaku untuk menemuimu!"

"Ne.. Tapi sekarang aku harus pergi. Ada hal lain yang harus aku selesaikan, Jaejoong. Mian. Ah, dan satu lagi. Jangan pernah kau mendekati namja yang telah kau tabrak tadi. Bye."

"T-tapi hyung... Yaakh! Junsu hyung! Aish.. Dasar menyebalkan!"

Ck... Apa sih yang ada didalam pikiran Junsu hyung itu? Tadi jelas sekali ia memintaku untuk segera menemuinya. Bahkan ia sampai mengancamku jika aku sampai menolak untuk menemuinya. Dan sekarang? Ia pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkanku seorang diri di kantin. Belum lagi dengan pesan anehnya yang mengatakan bahwa aku tak boleh mendekati namja yang kutabrak, katanya?

Ck, aku saja tak mengenal namja itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku mendekatinya? Mustahil sekali!

"Jaejoong-ah, annyeong!" sapa Ryeowook yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri bersama Yoochun hyung di depanku.

"Ah, annyeong."

"Apa kursi ini kosong? Bolehkah kami bergabung denganmu?" tanya Yoochun hyung.

"Ah, tentu saja. Silakan hyung."

"Terima kasih." jawab Yoochun hyung dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

Akupun hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum simpul.

"Kau sendirian saja?" tanya Yoochun hyung sembari memakan salad miliknya..

"Ne. Tadinya aku bersama Junsu hyung. Tapi sekarang ia justru pergi meninggalkanku. Huffh..."

"Sudahlah.. Jangan sedih seperti itu. Kan sekarang sudah ada kami." hibur Ryeowook seraya tersenyum lebar hingga menghasilkan sebuah eye smile yang menggemaskan.

"Hehe. Ne, gomawo.. Eum, dimana Yunho? Dia tak bersama kalian?" tanyaku yang merasa heran karena tak melihatnya bersama 2 saudaranya.

"Entahlah. Tadi ia juga pergi begitu saja saat sedang berkumpul bersama kami."

"Hm, sayang sekali.. Padahal aku ingin mengembalikan kuas miliknya yang tadi kupinjam. Apa kalian benar-benar tak tahu ia pergi kemana?"

"Hm, coba kau cari di taman belakang kampus. Atau mungkin di perpustakaan. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau ia itu senang sekali membaca? Bahkan buku terlarang pun ia baca. Aaww.." Ryeowook memekik kesakitan saat kulihat Yoochun hyung mencubit pinggangnya dan segera menatapnya tajam.

"Buku terlarang? Buku apa itu?"

"Ah, itu... Bukan hal yang penting. Bukan begitu, Ryeowook adikku?" ucap Yoochun hyung seraya tersenyum kaku dan tanpa melepaskan cubitannya pada pinggang Ryeowook hyung.

"N-ne.. Aduduh.. Lepaskan hyung.. Aku tadi tak sengaja.."

Tsk, aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan. Buku terlarang? Buku macam apa itu? Hm.. Apakah itu semacam buku...

"Ah, aku tahu! Jangan-jangan buku terlarang yang kalian maksud itu semacam majalah untuk pria dewasa ya? Apa benar begitu hyung?"

Ryeowook dan Yoochun hyung terlihat saling berpandangan dengan dahi yang berkerut. Dan tak lama kemudian, mereka pun kembali menatapku.

"Err... Mungkin..." jawab mereka bersamaan dengan penuh keraguan.

"Mungkin? Tsk, ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu aku ingin mencari Yunho dulu. Annyeong!" ucapku yang segera beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan kantin.

Hhh... Untunglah sekarang sudah tak terlalu panas seperti sebelumnya, jika ya maka aku akan nekat mengendarai mobil bongsorku itu di lorong sekolah. Dan itu akan semakin memudahkanku untuk mencari keberadaan Yunho sambil berjalan dengan santai tanpa harus berlari-lari menghindari terik matahari lagi. Dan tujuan pertamaku adalah sebuah taman yang terletak di belakang kampus. Dan kurasa aku cukup beruntung kali ini. Dapat kulihat Yunho berdiri dibawah sebuah pohon dengan pandangan yang... Menyiratkan emosi? Ah, rupanya ia tak sendiri. Ada tiga lelaki lain yang berdiri berjajar tepat dihadapannya. Ketiga lelaki tersebut memakai pakaian serba hitam dan... Ah, bukankah salah satu dari namja itu adalah namja yang tadi kutabrak? Ya, namja berbadan kekar yang memiliki kesan datar diatas wajahnya tersebut kini nampak menyeringai sinis seraya berjalan lebih dekat kearah Yunho.

Well, sepertinya aku harus meralat ucapanku. Aku tidak beruntung untuk kali ini. Karena aku menemukannya disaat yang tidak tepat. Mungkin lebih baik aku mengembalikan kuasnya nanti saja setelah Yunho menyelesaikan masalahnya bersama ketiga lelaki berpakaian serba hitam tersebut.

**_Jaejoong POV End_**

++_Forbidden Love_++

**_Author POV_**

Siwon terlihat sibuk dengan layar ponselnya sembari berbaring diatas rerumputan. Ia terlalu malas untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua saudaranya yang terus-menerus membahas club sepak bola favorit mereka. Namun seketika keasyikan mereka terusik saat tiba-tiba seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi datang menghampiri mereka.

"Siwon! Aku ingin bicara denganmu!" ucap Yunho lantang tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Ck, dia lagi.." gerutu Yesung cukup keras seraya ikut berdiri bersama kedua saudaranya.

"Ada apa lagi, hah?" sahut Changmin.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Changmin, Yunho justru menunjukkan ponselnya yang masih terhubung dengan koneksi internet dan menampilkan berita mengenai serangan hewan buas yang marak terjadi belakangan ini.

"Kalian lihat? Ada korban lagi! Ini semua perbuatan kalian kan? Jawab!"

"Yakh! Jangan asal tuduh kau! Itu bukan perbuatan kami!" sanggah Yesung.

"Cih! Kalau bukan kalian, siapa lagi? Aku tahu betul bahwa bekas gigitan itu adalah gigitan bangsa BlackDarc!"

"Sudah ku bilang bukan kami, brengsek!" ujar Changmin yang mulai tersulut emosi.

Namun lain halnya dengan Siwon yang justru menyeringai dan melangkah mendekati Yunho.

"Memangnya kau punya bukti kalau kami pelakunya, hm?" tantang Siwon.

"Benar! Apa kau punya buktinya, Hah?! Jangan sembarang menuduh! Kami memang BlackDarc, tapi kami tidak menghisap darah seperti BlackDarc yang lainnya!" ucap Yesung.

Dan Yunho pun hanya mampu terdiam mendengar tantangan yang diberikan oleh Siwon. Ya, karena memang pada faktanya ia sama sekali tak memiliki bukti dalam bentuk apapun bahwa Siwon dan kedua saudaranya adalah pelaku dibalik semua kejadian tersebut. Ia hanya mengandalkan insting dan intuisinya yang mengatakan bahwa mereka bertigalah penyebab kekacauan tersebut. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut tak dapat membantunya dalam hal apapun.

"Hei... Mengapa kau diam saja, hm? Tak dapat menjawab ya? Tsk, kasihan sekali..." ejek Siwon yang disambut dengan kekehan kedua saudaranya atas ketidak-berdayaan Yunho.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang saja! Aku malas berurusan dengan Bianco Aloto yang keras kepala seperti dirinya. Kajja!" ujar Changmin seraya berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yunho dengan diikuti oleh kedua adiknya.

"Brengsek! Cih, kita lihat saja nanti.. Jika kalian terbukti sebagai pelaku dibalik ini semua, aku tak akan segan-segan menghabisi kalian!" geram Yunho.

Hari mulai beranjak malam. Suasana panas dan terik yang terasa begitu mendominasi kini telah sirna dan tergantikan oleh semilir angin malam yang berhembus lembut.

Sebuah kegaduhan terlihat disebuah rumah milik keluarga Kim yang terlihat lenggang dan hanya meninggalkan putra tunggal di keluarga tersebut berkutat di dapur seorang diri. Lelaki itu, Kim Jaejoong. Figure seorang lelaki berparas cantik yang sebelumnya tak pernah memasak tersebut kini terpaksa turun tangan dan mengutak-atik dapurnya demi seporsi makanan. Namun yang terjadi justru kontradiksi. Dapur yang semula terlihat rapi dan bersih, kini terlihat begitu kotor dan berantakan akibat ulahnya.

"Aaargh! Aku menyerah! Aku tak mau memasak lagi!" ujarnya sembari mematikan kompor dan memandang telur mata sapi buatannya yang hangus dengan pandangan nanar.

Dengan sigap, ia pun segera melepaskan apron yang ia pakai dan beralih mengambil jaket serta dompet miliknya sebelum kemudian melesat keluar meninggalkan rumahnya yang kosong. Mungkin akan jauh lebih baik jika ia membeli makan malam diluar sebelum ia membakar rumahnya.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri trotoar dengan sesekali bersenandung lirih. Ia terlalu malas menyetir mobil super mewah nan bongsor miliknya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke daerah di sekitarnya yang terlihat begitu sepi. Kontradiksi dengan malam-malam sebelumnya yang terasa begitu ramai saat ia melewati daerah tersebut.

**Tap~**

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang saat merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Namun nihil. Tak ada siapapun dibelakangnya. Jaejoong mengedikkan bahunya dan memutuskan untuk kembali berbalik kearah depan.

Namun kini tubuh Jaejoong terasa begitu kaku saat ia menatap sebuah makhluk bertubuh tinggi kekar dengan sayap berwarna hitam pekat yang membentang dengan angkuh dibalik punggung kokohnya. Dengan refleks, Jaejoong pun mulai melangkah mundur sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk menghindari makhluk tersebut. Namun lagi dan lagi, langkahnya kembali terhenti saat makhluk tersebut kembali berhasil menghadang langkahnya.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar ketakutan. Dan sekujur tubuhnya pun mulai dibasahi oleh keringat dingin.

"S-siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Makhluk bersayap tersebut menyeringai dan segera meraih tubuh ramping Jaejoong mendekat kearahnya.

"Yang kuinginkan adalah... kau"

"L-lepaskan! Tolong! Tolong aku! Aaargh..."

"Tak semudah itu, manis.." bisiknya tepat di telinga Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya ia merengkuh dan membawa Jaejoong dan terbang meninggalkan kesunyian malam.

**_Author POV End_**

Tidak ada yang menduga apa yang akan terjadi, karena yang terjadi sesungguhnya adalah ini TE BE CE pemirsaaaahh ! Wkwkwwkwk

Oke, sudah berapa bulan ff ini tidak di update? Yap anda benar ! 6 bulanan !

Weeeww.. Silahkan bunuh saya … Maklum, Kyo ini Mahasiswa Baru Teknik Sipil, jadi butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan kampus maupun materinya, nih aja masih UAS… Hehehee

Soal naik rating jadi Rated M nanti dulu yah, nunggu mood dan waktu kosong… Tau sendiri kan kalau Rated M butuh penghayatan tinggi serta konsentrasi… Hehehee  
Tapi tenang aja, pasti naik kok ratingnya, stay aja… J

OKE ! No bacot lagi, jika kalian suka dan ingin tau kelanjutannya, kalian pasti Review kan? J


End file.
